Sueño o realidad
by Linita swansea
Summary: Edward y Tanya, son llamados por la prensa "la pareja del momento" protagonistas de la saga mas exitosa. Para Bella es su primera película ¿Qué pasara cuando empiece la atracción entre ella y Edward? ¿Qué dirá la prensa y peor aún… los fans?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mia *.*

**Summary:** Bella es una joven aspirante a actriz k se gana la vida como maquilladora en películas y su gran oportunidad llega cuando es contratada en la saga mas exitosa de todos los tiempo, donde el protagonistas es el famoso actor Edward Cullen y su hermosa novia Tanya Denali.

0-*-0-*-0

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

De donde voy a sacar una actriz con esas características en menos de 24 horas Sr. Aro, eso es imposible.

Ese es problema suyo querido Sam, no lo contrate para que me llame cada vez que esta película tiene un problema, lo contrate porque me dijeron que usted era el mejor y le estoy pagando muy bien para serlo, es que acaso no sabe que esta no es cualquier película, esta es la segunda parte de la saga mas exitosa de toda esta generación! – grito el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Lo se y lo tengo claro, pero el papel de "Nina" no es cualquier papel, en la primera parte casi no tuvo participación, pero en esta si, existe muchos conflictos entre ella y "Lucy"- dijo el hombre por segunda vez al promotor de la película donde trabajaba como director.

Vamos! Con lo que le pago me puede sacar una actriz galardonada en menos de una hora….

Ok sr. Aro, lo llamo cuando tenga noticias.

Espero que asi sea – y colgó dejando a Sam con un gran problema.

De donde iba a sacar una actriz para ese mismo día, la actriz contratada, la fabulosa Irina, le había costado un dineral y un día antes de inicio de la filmación la mujer se había fracturado la pierna descartándola totalmente de la película, el ya tenia todo el equipo en el set, los actores ya habían sido convocados para menos de dos horas, no podía retrasar un día de filmación eso costaría una fortuna que estaba seguro el Sr. Aro no querría pagar.

Y como se había dicho antes, esta no era cualquier película, era la segunda parte de una saga de tres películas, que fueron basadas en el popular libro de los años ochenta llamada "Renacer" que al parecer el drama no pasaba nunca de moda y los jóvenes de hoy en día lo habían popularizado a tal nivel que la casa de filmación más exitosa de Norteamérica había comprado la patente a la autora y había iniciado la filmación de la primera parte hace un año, el cual había producido una histeria total desencadenada por el romance real de sus protagonistas, el joven talento Edward Cullen y la sensual Tanya Denaly, además que la trama, el romance de un chico millonario y una chica inmensamente bella pero de una menor condición social parecía no pasar de moda, Matthew y Lucy dos seres hechos el unos para el otro tenian que superar las diferencias sociales, además de la oposición de las dos familias, la familia de Matthew que aunque en la primera película habían aceptado a Lucy como novia de su hijo, aun tenían ciertas reservas, pero en esta secuela los problemas se concentraban de lado de Lucy, su familia y amigos no apoyan su relación con Matthew, en especial su ex novio "Taylor", quien aun la ama y hace todo lo posible para que el se de cuenta que ella también lo ama, pero no solo el, "la manada" como se hacen llamar los amigos de toda sus de infancia, ayudan a este a separarlo, todos menos Nina, quien ve a Lucy como una rival y lucha por conquistar a "Taylor" haciendo una serie de maldades…

Y con este repaso de casi toda la película, Sam volvió a su "pequeño" problema…

¿Dónde estas Lucy?

**BELLA POV**

Primer día de trabajo… genial! Me muero de ganas de conocer el set y a todos los actores, no me lo puedo creer aun… voy a estar en RENACER! Bueno como maquilladora pero voy a estar.

Bella despierta ya es hora!- dijo mi mejor amiga mientras entraba en mi habitación.

Ya esta Alice, si con la emoción no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, que bueno que soy maquilladora.

Uyyyy…. Con esas ojeras lo que vas a necesitar es cemento querida, no base facial- la fulmine con la mirada.

Muy graciosa duende, a ver como tu disimulas una patada en el trasero.

Jajajaja que humor niña, pero en fin…. Emocionada por conocer a "Matthew"?- me pregunto mi amiga.

Si y no - me miro con cara de "no entiendo" – si porque es un actor muy famosos y bla bla bla y no porque no lo quiero conocer asi como tu piensas – y ahí estaba su cara de "como asi?" – ya sabes que no me gustan los rubios, yo los prefiero morenos-

Jajajajaja boba, yo a ese tipo lo prefiero en mi cama

Duende enfermo – le dije mirándola raro, de donde sacaba tantas perversidades?

Y tu tonta que no te das cuenta que con ese tipo se vale todo, hasta un rapidin atrás de la escenografía- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

O no! Eso si que no duende, pobre de ti que nos corran por andar de acosadora con el rubio.

Su pelo es cobrizo Bella, que no ves tele?- bufe a su pregunta

Claro que si…- me dio una de sus miradas irónicas- se que esta es la segunda parte de una saga de tres pelis.

Porque te leíste los libros nerd

Como sea!, vamos que llegamos tarde.

Y con eso salimos de nuestro departamento, no era muy grande, pero si suficiente para las dos, amigas desde siempre casi hermanas, decidimos mudarnos a New York, cuando cumplimos los 18 y estudiar todo lo relacionado a maquillaje, y éramos buenas, muy buenas, por eso teníamos algunas pelis de bajo presupuesto en nuestros haberes, pero esta era el inicio de tiempo mejores, no solo por el salario que era muy bueno, sino porque esta sensación que tenia en mi, que algo iba a cambiar, solo esperaba que todo sea para bien.

0-*-0-*-0

Hola niñas! Como se darán cuenta esta es mi primera historia, pero les prometo que luego se vuelve mas interesante, este es como un pequeño recordar, se trata de una segunda película, asi que los personajes ya se conocen, no se perdieron de nada, es decir este es el primer fic, Bella y Edward recién se conocerán y pues veremos que pasa no?

Espero y les guste ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mia *.*

**Summary:** Bella es una joven aspirante a actriz k se gana la vida como maquilladora en películas y su gran oportunidad llega cuando es contratada en la saga mas exitosa de todos los tiempo, donde el protagonistas es el famoso actor Edward Cullen y su hermosa novia Tanya Denali.

0-*-0-*-0

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

Capitulo II

Bella POV

La mañana en el nuevo trabajo fue muy normal, nos dieron indicaciones de la temática de la película, nos presentaron a nuestros supervisores y directores, nos señalaron las áreas asignadas para maquillaje, entrega de horarios, nos explicaron que no podríamos tomar fotos de las instalaciones ni a los actores, en fin, lo de siempre.

El maquillaje de esta peli era sencillo, todos eran humanos y no se requería mucho de caracterizaciones.

- Ay belly belly, esto ya se esta volviendo aburrido-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Ten paciencia Alice, ni siquiera empezamos-dije levantándome de la silla donde estaba sentada hace casi media hora, a Alice y a mi nos habían instalado en un pequeño cuarto juntas con todos los materiales necesarios para nuestro trabajo y también habían secadoras y herramientas de peinado, seguro y también compartíamos lugar con alguien de peinados, porque habían tres sillas de salón frente a los inmensos espejos.

- Buenos días señoritas- dijo la mujer que entraba a la habitación, era Carmen nuestro directora de caracterización que entraba con otra muchacha.

- Chicas les presento a Ángela Weber, ella compartirá esta instalación con ustedes, cualquier duda se la puedes hacer a ella ya que nos acompaño en la primera película y maneja nuestro ritmo- dijo extendiéndole una sonrisa cálida.

- Hola chicas- dijo Ángela dulcemente.

- Hola – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Las dejo, pero vuelvo en un rato para las últimas indicaciones.

- Esta bien- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo a lo que reímos.

- Hola, Yo soy Alice y ella es mi mejor amiga Bella

- Un gusto en conocerlas – Ángela se veía una persona agradable

- Así que estuviste en la película pasada eh- dijo Alice a Ángela - cuéntanos como estuvo?

- Si y tuve la suerte de volver a ser llamada- dijo con una sonrisa- la verdad es que todo estuvo muy bien, Carmen es una gran persona, siempre te da las indicaciones claras y es alguien con quien puedes compartir tus dudas, además que conozco a algunas personas aquí y se trabaja en un buen ambiente, comemos todos juntos y…

- Si pero cuéntanos sobre los actores!- interrumpió Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo

- Es siempre asi?- me pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa

- Si, pero te acostumbras-respondí ganándome un beso volado de parte de Alice.

- No la distraigas Bella… cuéntanos Ángela, es cierto que Edward Cullen es mas bombón que en la pantalla? Y Tanya tiene una cintura de este tamaño – dijo Alice separando los dedos índices aproximadamente 50 centímetros – Y que ella y Edward se hicieron novios en esta película? Y el dejo una novia de 7 años por ella? Los viste besándose… no espera! Es verdad que ella esta embarazada?

- Alice ya te dije más CNN, menos E!- le dije a mi mejor amiga, que casi no respiraba al hablar

- Ay chicas creo k nos vamos a llevar muy bien, en serio eh- dijo Ángela riendo – y veras Alice, a ver si recuerdo todas tus preguntas… Edward es un Dios griego, un pecado andante, único!, Tanya es bellísima y si tiene un cuerpazo, no se si sean novios, pero siempre andan juntos, esto es un secreto eh – dijo en bajando la voz en formato secreto- una vez peinando a Tanya escuche que le decía a Laurent (otra de las actrices y mejor amiga de Tanya en la película)que Edward se había molestado porque había ido a su departamento sin consultárselo y que "no entendía a los hombres"-dijo haciendo una voz nasal y ensortijando el cabello en el dedo cual "rubia tonta masticando chicle"

- No te cae bien no?- le pregunte

- Es que es tan… aish! Ya sacaras tus propias conclusiones Bella

- Eso suena mal-dije

- Espera y veras- seguimos platicando por un buen rato, nos conto que Emmett, otro de los actores, era una persona bastante amable y que el y Edward eran muy buenos amigos, Alice le pregunto sobre la novia de los 7 años de Edward, a la cual supuestamente dejo por Tanya, a lo que Ángela respondió que no sabia, pero que le gustaría que Edward dejara a Tanya, al parecer el si le caía bien.

Después de un rato, Carmen nos dio las indicaciones, yo comencé maquillando a la mamá de Edward en la película, Gisela, el nombre de la actriz, era una mujer bastante guapa y solo requería un maquillaje bastante natural en esta escena. Alice maquillaba al papá de Edward, mientras Angela peinaba a un miembro de la manada, Seth era el mas joven del grupo y hacia bastante bromas, se veía un chico divertido y así se nos fue volando las horas de la mañana.

El almuerzo también estuvo bastante bien, es obvio que los miembros del equipo no compartíamos mucho con los actores, pero pude ver de lejos a algunos de ellos, como Emmett Mc Carty, quien en realidad si parecía un oso pero con una sonrisa bastante angelical, además de no dejaba de hablar con Rosalie Hale, y como culparlo si esa mujer era espectacular, con un cuerpo de infarto y un cabello rubio en cascada hasta la cintura que mataría de envidia hasta la mismísima Barbie, también estaban otras actrices como Laurent Mallory y para que mentir, era otro rubia para nada fea, pero si bastante extraña, durante todo el almuerzo no hablo con nadie y en ningún momento despego su celular de su cara.

A los que no vi en ningún momento fue a los protagonista, tanto Tanya Denaly, Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, se aparecieron por el lugar, lo que supuse fue lo molesto a Sam, el director de la peli, ya que no dejaba de moverse de un lado hacia otro hablando por teléfono, haciendo gesticulaciones exasperadas con la mano, gritando, de verdad algo andaba mal con el.

Después de la cena volvimos a nuestro trabajo maquillando a algunos extras y al finalizar recibimos nuevas indicaciones de Carmen.

- Chicas excelente trabajo, de verdad que ustedes me están aligerando de la tensión de hoy-dijo Carmen recostándose en una de las sillas desocupadas.

- Que pasa Carmen, todo bien?- dijo Ángela, quien al igual que yo habíamos terminado con los extras y ordenábamos nuestro equipo de trabajo para recibir a los siguientes.

- Si mis niñas, pero espero que todo se solucione-dijo Carmen señalando al extra que Alice maquillaba y dándonos a entender que nos contaba luego.

- Bella porque no le das un masaje a Carmen?-dijo Alice.

- Eres buena dando masajes Bella?- pregunto Carmen mirándome

- Es otro de sus muchos talentos-dijo Alice quiñándome el ojo

- Para que mentir, la verdad es que soy bastante buena…

- Entonces cuando termines con Carmen yo puedo seguir el siguiente-dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de mi. Cuando gire quede en shock, mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que decía mi cerebro y lo único que hice fue sonrojarme como nunca antes…

- Edward Cullen!-dijo Alice, bueno, mas bien fue un chillido.

- Si, creo que si-dijo Edward riendo por el chillido de Alice. Y despegando su mirada de mi cara, apuesto a que nunca vio a alguien sonrojarse así, genial Bella, hasta sin moverte eres torpe.

- Querido Edward, dime que fuiste a hablar con Sam?-dijo Carmen interrumpiendo el embarazoso momento.

- Si Carmen, ya me dijo lo del "pequeño" problema-dijo volviendo a pasar la vista por toda la habitación, al fin pude dejar de mirarlo y fijar mi vista en la paleta de colores.

- Y puedes ayudarlo?-pregunto Carmen

- Conozco a muchas actrices Carmen…-dijo Edward un tanto incomodo-… pero no se me viene a la cabeza a alguien con esas características.

- Pobre Sam, tiene mucha tensión con eso, bueno, te indicare donde esta tu camarín, te tengo malas noticias…-dijo Carmen en tono juguetón- compartirás uno con Emmett.

- Porque yo Carmen? Soy un chico bueno…- dijo Edward siguiendo el juego, ya Ángela nos había contado que Emmett y el eran buenos amigos-… chau chicas, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras salía por la puerta con Carmen, dándome una ultima mirada, la cual duro un nano segundo.

- .Gosh!- dijo Alice caminando hacia la puerta-nunca vi un hombre tan guapo en mi vida!

- Que hay de Jasper, Alice?-dije al fin, mi voz salió algo ronca, tenia la boca seca.

- Ay Belly bells, cuando aprenderás que por mas que este a dieta, esa no quita que pueda mirar el menú-dijo Alice con una sonrisita.

- Totalmente de acuerdo con Alice Bella-dijo Ángela riendo

- uy! Cierto, ya acabe con usted, gracias-le dijo Alice al extra que maquillaba y invitándolo "sutilmente" a salir, y así lo hizo…- Además no me vengas con que a ti no te gusto

- este… no es eso… fue como…-no pude ordenar mis pensamientos

- Aja, si Bella no te preocupes, todas aquí vimos como te pusiste-dijo Alice, a lo que Ángela asintió.

- Menos mal que no te hablo-dijo Ángela todavía riendo

- Eso hubiera sido buenísimo!- chillo Alice- "hola mi nombre es Bella y quiero ser tu amiga"- dijo imitando a una de esas muñecas que hablan

- Ya basta Alice, solo me puse así por lo del masaje-dije

- A por cierto, cuales son sus otros talentos?-pregunto Ángela

- Pues veras mi querida Ángela, que nuestra amiga Bella, aquí presente, es actriz-dijo Alice abrazándome.

- Eso es cierto Bella?

- Si pero… bueno, estaba estudiando actuación, pero lo deje, es un tanto costoso y bueno, solo protagonice obras en la escuela y he sido extra en unas pelis de bajo presupuesto, pero nada más-dije poniéndome un tanto roja.

- Eso es genial!-dijo una voz atrás de mi, que no hay privacidad en este lugar?

- Si Carmen, es algo que me encanta, pero es complicado…-dije

- Pero eres buena?-preguntó

- Buena?, es buenísima?, tenemos muchos videos en casa-dijo Alice

- Te gustaría pasar un casting Bella?-dijo Carmen

- Yo la verdad…-no entendía lo que pasaba

- Le encantaría-dijo ya saben quien

- Entonces hablare con Sam, espero que salga todo como lo estoy pensando-dijo Carmen

- Como asi Carmen?, la verdad es que no entiendo nada.

- No te preocupes, te explico después de hablar con el, pero por ahora manos a la obra, tienes que maquillar a Edward siguiendo el patrón que te explique en la mañana

- Como?-otra vez no entendía nada, olvide lo del casting y solo pensé… Edward?

- Niña deja de hacer tantas preguntas que solo es un maquillaje simple, Alice tu vienes conmigo te toca a Emmett Mc Carty y tu Ángela ve donde Rosalie, te esta esperando y luego voy a verte.

- Siii!. Dijo Alice. Yo también me sentía ansiosa, Edward nos estaba esperando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mia *.*

**Summary:** Bella es una joven aspirante a actriz k se gana la vida como maquilladora en películas y su gran oportunidad llega cuando es contratada en la saga mas exitosa de todos los tiempo, donde el protagonistas es el famoso actor Edward Cullen y su hermosa novia Tanya Denali.

0-*-0-*-0

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

Capitulo III

Bella POV

Camine junto a Alice y Carmen hacia el camarín que Edward compartía con Emmett, al menos Alice estaría a mi lado.

- Se puede? – pregunto Carmen tocando la puerta.

- Si pasa Carmen, te estábamos esperando-dijo una voz dentro de la habitación- uy! no estas sola… mucho gusto chicas, Emmett Mc Carty para servirles-dijo el hombre, mitad oso, que estaba en el cuarto con Edward…

- Tranquilo Emmett- dijo la aterciopelada voz que de ahora en adelante reconocería en donde fuera.

- Si Emmett, tranquilo, ella son Bella y Alice- dijo Carmen señalando a cada una al decir nuestro nombres- y son las maquilladoras, Alice empezara contigo y Bella con Edward, ya saben que hacer chicas-dijo esto ultimo saliendo de la habitación

- Y díganme chicas… hacen pintura corporal, ya saben… desnudos?-pregunto Emmett.

- este…- balbuceó Alice, poniéndose ligeramente roja, nunca creí ver a la duende así.

- No se preocupen, el papel no lo exige… al menos por ahora, pero esteremos preparadas-respondí.

- Buena respuesta _Bella- _mi nombre jamás de los jamases se había escuchado también que ahora.

- Gracias Señor…

- Edward, dime Edward, vamos a trabajar juntos

- Bien Edward, vamos a comenzar…

Hacer mi trabajo nunca fue tan difícil, deslizar las brochas y demás maquillaje por el rosto de Edward requirió de mucha concentración, no es que necesite de mucho esfuerzo para verse bien, todo lo contrario, tenerlo tan cerca, poder tocarlo, tener sus dos esmeraldas y esos labios carnosos tan cerca de mi y no acariciarlos con mis labios requería de mucha concentración. Me repetía una y otra vez que era una profesional y tenia que cumplir mi trabajo.

- Estas listo- dijo difuminando un poco el maquillaje bajo sus parpados, como dije no requería de mucho maquillaje, solo realzar un poco sus preciosos rasgos enfrente de la cámara

- Gracias Bella- dijo pasando sus ojos por mi rostro, parecía que yo no era la única que había percibido nuestra cercanía.

-Yo también ya termine- nos interrumpió una voz a nuestra espalda.

- Gracias Alice, tus manos hacen maravillas…- dijo Emmett, me gire justo para ver a Edward poner los ojos en blanco, solté una risita.

- Alice vamos, tenemos que avisar a Ángela, que venga a retocar el peinado-dije

- Cierto- dijo alice recogiendo sus cosas- nos vemos luego.

- hasta pronto-dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado, Bella cierra la boca!

- hasta pronto- me despedí y salí por la puerta.

- quienes son ustedes?- dijo una rubia platinada mirándome fijamente.

- somos las maquilladoras, _señorita_- escupió Alice.

- esta Edward en ese camarín- dijo la rubio traspasándonos con la mirada.

- si, esta…

- bueno, quítense- nos empujo la rubio y entro en la habitación sin tocar.

- y esa bruja quien se cree?- dije en voz baja.

- "esa" es la protagonista de "esta" película… Tanya Denaly, en los programas de entrevista se ve mas amable, pero por lo que vi, es toda una perr…

- a lo mejor tuvo un mal día Alice- dije

- no lo creo belly bells, escuchaste a Ángela, además que culpa tenemos nosotras de su mal día eh?- asentí, cuando la duende tiene razón, tiene razón.

- en fin…- dije mientras seguíamos hablando por el pasillo- espero que no nos toque maquillarla.

- a… por eso no te preocupes, Ángela dice que ella tiene su propia maquilladora y desde esta película, su propia peinadora, ósea estamos libres de ella- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces sin problema.

0-*-0-*-0

El día termine y regresamos cansadas a casa, no era un trabajo muy complicado el que hacíamos, pero necesitaba pero necesitábamos estar disponibles siempre que requeríamos. Faltando poco tiempo para terminar la ultima escena, ni bien entre en casa corrí hacia el sillón mas cercano, recordando los últimos hechos del día, media hora antes de acabar Edward me pidió que retocara su maquillaje, y así lo hice, todavía no podía normalizar el ritmo de mi corazón, era genial verlos actuar desde detrás de cámara, en ese momento estaba haciendo unas escenas con Emmett y yo no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, cualquiera pensaría que era una buena maquilladora haciendo su trabajo, pero solo yo sabia la verdad…. Me gustaba y mucho Edward Cullen, pero eso era normal no? Soy otra fan, solo eso.

- En que piensas calabacita?- me pregunto Alice.

- En mañana, que tenemos que levantarnos temprano- dije mientras Alice me miraba con una ceja alzada- oie! Si yo soy calabacita tu que eres?- cambie de tema.

- tu hada madrina obvio!, pero no cambies de tema- genial!, se dio cuenta - en que pensabas en serio?

- en serio, pensaba en mañana, es que tenemos que dormir temprano y no vamos a ir al bar de Jasper.

- Cierto Jas! Tengo que llamarle- el tema "Jasper" siempre funcionaba con Alice.

Escuche por un momento la "acaramelada voz" de Alice hablar con quien supuse era Jasper, al parecer le pedía ir mañana al bar ya que hoy no podíamos, ella por supuesto acepto.

Despues de un rato preparamos la cena y nos fuimos a dormir.

0-*-0-*-0

La mañana siguiente fue muy monótona, nos alistamos, comimos el desayuno y manejamos hacia el trabajo, Alice y yo compartíamos el coche para aminorar los gastos, ella odiaba nuestro monovolumen, no veía la hora de comprar algo mas moderno, yo al contraria lo amaba, a pesar de sus muchos años este funcionaba a la maravilla y era muy económico.

- Que vergüenza llegar en esta cosa al trabajo- dijo Alice lanzándole una fea mirada a nuestro auto.

- Esta "cosa" como le dices, es lo que podemos pagar mientras juntamos dinero para nuestra casa- le dije, Alice y yo esperábamos comprarnos este año nuestra propio departamento, es que solo vivíamos en uno alquilado y el costo era muy alto.

- Tienes razón, falta tan poco y a este departamento si podre hacerle lo que quiera, será nuestro, ya veras las muchas ideas que tengo para su decoración y ya no me dirás "Alice no le pongas tantos cuadros que sino perderemos nuestro depósito"- dijo la duende imitando mi voz.

- Si Alice cuando tengamos nuestro propio departamento podrás hacer eso y más y yo por supuesto tendré mi propio perro… - en ese momento una moto cruzo muy cerca de nosotras.

- OIE! ERES TONTO O QUE?- gritó Alice hacia el conductor que en ese momento detenía la moto.

- Lo siento señoritas pero deben de tener mas cuidado al cruzar las pistas- dijo el conductor quitándose el casco y mostrándonos una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera- espero que estén bien.

- Si estamos bi..

- Jacob Black!- gritó Alice, siempre hacia eso

- El mismo- dijo viéndonos fijamente.

- OMG! Jacob Black casi me atropella-grito Alice.

- Shhhh… tranquila nena, que alguien te puede oír- se escucho un pequeño "lo siento" de parte de Alice- y a ti nena, te deje muda- dijo Jacob viéndome.

- No olvido el hecho de que casi nos atropella señor, el que debería decir "lo siento"…- dije mirando a Alice y regresando mi mirada a él- … es usted.

Se hizo el silencio a Alice y Jacob se me quedaron viendo.

- Tienes razón- rompió el hielo Jacob- "lo siento"

- Esta bien, no hay problema-dije todavía seria.

- Como se llaman- dijo Jacob viéndome

- Somos Alice y Bella, grandes fans y tus maquilladoras- dijo Alice con una sonrisita.

-Un placer conocerlas chicas, nos veremos mas seguido entonces- dijo Jacob sacando su celular que al parecer había vibrado- nos vemos luego- se despidió.

- Seguro –dijo Alice.

- Alice Brandon debería de darte vergüenza- le dije.

- Que hice!

- Coqueteas con cada actor que se te pone enfrente- le dije con una mirada severa- que diría Jasper si te ve? O que dirías tu si lo vieras así a él?

- Hay Bella, es que no puedo evitarlo, además solo son amores platónicos.

- No cambias le dije con una risita.

- Así me quieren, dijo la duende con una sonrisa, ya estábamos dentro del plató.

- Bella a ti te estaba buscando, es el momento de tu casting- dijo Carmen dirigiéndose hacia mi?, no me la podía creer- si Bella a ti- me leyó la mente- en este momento, en este lugar, mueve el trasero.

0-*-0-*-0

N/A: Siento mucho la demora, estaba terminando mis clases y ya saben… exámenes finales. Prometo actualizar mas seguido de ahora en adelante ^^

Chicas agradecería sus recomendaciones sobre hacer los capítulos mas largos o así están bien? No se como prefieran, las leo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Bella es una joven aspirante a actriz k se gana la vida como maquilladora en películas y su gran oportunidad llega cuando es contratada en la saga mas exitosa de todos los tiempo, donde el protagonistas es el famoso actor Edward Cullen y su hermosa novia Tanya Denali.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una idea producida en una de las muchas tarde pensando en MI Edward *.*, así que las invito a leer lo que pasa por mi cabeza ^^

**0-*-0-*-0**

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

**Capitulo IV**

**Bella POV**

No sabia que hacer, que cara poner, que decir, mi cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de mi cerebro, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar… pero pensar ¿Qué? Esta era la oportunidad que esperamos todos los actores jóvenes y se me estaba dando, al fin se me estaba dando a mi, aquí y ahora.

- Bella te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada Carmen.

- Si Carmen claro que lo esta, solo necesita que le retoque el maquillaje y enseguida va… -dijo Alice.

- No Alice eso no es necesario Nina (N/A: el personaje de Bella en la peli) es una chica con pocos recursos y no usa maquillaje, mientras mas vinculada este con el personaje mejor, así que no necesita nada de retoques – Alice asintió entendiendo lo que Carmen explicaba- vamos Bella, no hagamos esperar a Sam

- Si Carmen vamos- dije siguiéndola pero de repente sentí un pequeño dolor en las mejillas- ouch! Alice que te pasa?- dije frotándome en el lugar donde me había pellizcado.

- Bella necesitas un poco de color en el rostro, estas muy pálida – rodé mis ojos por la ocurrencia de Alice.

- Ok, yo pálida, tú enana- bromeé y me apresure a seguir a Carmen.

*-0-*

Entramos en la oficina de Sam quien estaba recargado en un cómodo sillón cerca de la única ventana de la habitación.

- Hola San, esta es Bella, la chica de maquillaje que te comente antes- dijo Carmen a Sam a lo que este enfoco su vista en mi y me vi intensamente.

- Bella- saludo acompañado con una inclinación de su cabeza- cuantos años tienes?

- Cumplo 21 este año- me apresure en contestar.

- Medidas?- iba a contestar que 1.62 pero me interrumpió- me refiero a tus medidas corporales

- La verdad es que no lo sé- dije apenada

- No te preocupes eso veremos luego, haces dietas? Algún deporte, yoga tal ves? Que haces para mantenerte en forma?

- Corro los fines de semana y siempre como sano, Alice y yo en casa siempre preparamos…

- ok, ok entiendo, Alice es tu pareja y viven juntas - dijo con una señal de la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

- oh, no claro que no, nosotras somos amigas, solo amigas, bueno casi hermanas- aclare rápidamente ¿Qué pensaba este tipo?

- No te preocupes, no seria nada raro… en fin, ponte de perfil- gire 90º aun desconcertada por lo que acababa de insinuar este tipo sobre Alice y yo, a lo que Carmen se dio cuenta y soltó una risita – tienes un bonito perfil, ojos marrones, grandes y muy expresivos, los labios… ¿el superior es mas grandes que el inferior?, bueno tal ves eso te da el look de ternura, tu cabello… si "Nina" es castaña, tienes la piel limpia, muy bien, muy bien, ahora veamos lo que la chica tierna puede hacer… toma esto - me alcanzó un cuadernillo a lo que entendí era el guion de Nina- esta es una escena entre Nina y Lucy (N/A: personaje de Tanya) donde Nina se muestra como es, se puede decir que ella siente "envidia" de Lucy, Nina es una chica buena pero ruda y se siente intimidad por la presencia de Lucy porque todos los chicos se mueren por ella, tiene un novio rico, todos la quieren y perdonan sus errores mientras que Nina esta enamorada de Taylor (N/A: personaje de Jacob) quien sigue enamorado de Lucy a pesar que esta nunca lo vio como más que un amigo y que es la novia de Matthew (N/A: personaje de Edward), el papel que vas a interpretar es de Nina y yo te acompañare siendo Lucy, léelo y dime cuando empezar.

Hice una nota mental de revisar los DVD de Alice y ver la peli 1 para no andar tan perdida con la trama de la peli, lo bueno es que con lo que me explico Sam entendí la situación de Nina y empecé a leer el guion concentrándome en el personaje. Después de unos minutos le dije que estaba lista y así empezamos.

_Nina- Bella: Que haces aquí Lucy? Creí que tenias claro que no podías venir mas aquí._

_Lucy- Sam: Tú no entiendes, no he venido a verte a ti, vine por Taylor._

_Nina- Bella: La que no entiendes eres tu- dije arrastrando su nombre- no puedes venir aquí pidiendo ayuda cada vez que algo te sale mal con tu noviecito, ya es tiempo que madurez y comiences a solucionar tus propios problemas._

_Lucy- Sam: Se puede saber como sabes tú que vengo aquí porque tengo un problema? yo vengo aquí a buscar a mi mejor amigo._

_Nina- Bella: La verdad no lo sé ni me importa, pero vasta con verte-dije mirándola de pies a cabeza- para darme cuenta que vienes buscando un hombro donde llorar, no te das cuenta que el no te ve como amiga… – abrió la boca para interrumpirme pero la corte- corres hacia el cada vez que se te pega la gana, tienes un novio que te quiere pero no conforme con eso lo quieres a los dos._

_Lucy- Sam: Las cosas no son como las dices…_

_Nina- Bella: Los lastimas a los dos pero eres tan egoísta que no lo quieres ver!- grite_

Esas eran las últimas líneas del guion porque supuestamente nos interrumpía Taylor. Sentía mi corazón latir con mas fuerza, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que uno de los personajes que interpretaba tenia este tipo de escenas donde se involucra sentimientos y hablaban con el corazón, francamente no me consideraba una excelente actriz, no tenia mucha experiencia, recién estaba comenzando mi carrera como extra en pelis de bajo presupuesto o en pequeños teatros, pero solía involucrarme con mis personajes. Deje de hacer volar mis pensamientos y me concentre en la persona que me miraba con una mascara inescrutable, Sam estaba pensando en su decisión por un momento pero a mi me parecieron horas…

- Esta bien Carmen, creo que al fin la hemos encontrado, te presento a la nueva Nina- dijo Sam con una sonrisa estirando su mano hacia mi haciéndola descansar en mi espalda y guiándome a su escritorio - tienes que reunirte con mi asistente, le voy a pedir que redacte tu contrato, tus horarios de grabación y el resto que ella misma te explicara, por ahora negociemos tu salario y tus requerimientos.

*-0-*

No me tomo mucho tiempo negociar con Sam, el salario que me propuso me agrado mucho, aunque no mostré mucho entusiasmo a lo que el dijo que era por ahora, viendo como era mi desempeño podría solicitar un aumento y el gustoso me lo daría, la grabación de mis escenas empezaría en dos días, me darían ese tiempo porque recién comenzaría a estudiar mis diálogos, aunque por lo que me conto Carmen luego, se necesitaba con urgencia filmar las escenas de Nina, le pregunte sobre la actriz que la interpreto en la peli 1 pero me dijo que Sam le había comentado que ella no cumplía con sus expectativas, el personaje no tenia mucha participación en comparación con en esta peli, así que por eso no hubo muchos problemas al principio pero para esta película Sam le exigió ciertos requisitos que ella no quiso aceptar y renuncio según porque tenia mejores ofertas de trabajos… "Que diva".

Cuando fui a contarle a Alice, pegó un grito que se escuchó por todo el local, por lo cual yo solo me sonroje y le dije que con el dinero que ganara ya completábamos lo necesario para nuestro propio departamento y a lo mejor unos muebles nuevos, ella se emoción mucho porque habíamos esperado y pasado por muchas privaciones para ahorrar ese dinero, pero la duende también me dijo que tenía que tomarme las cosas con calma y que no era justo que yo pusiera todo lo que faltaba para pagar el departamento y comprar muebles, que si era de las dos ella también tenia que dar su aporte por igual. Fue por eso que le conteste que me dejara poner el dinero restante para el departamento y el resto de gastos se vendrían dando poco a poco en partes iguales, no la deje muy convencida pero acepto, prometiendo que ella por su cuenta mandaría a arreglar y reparar nuestro señor auto.

Salimos pronto del trabajo, yo ya no estaba allí en calidad de maquilladora pero quería ayudar a Alice con el trabajo al menos por hoy. De pronto sentí una mirada detenida en mi rostro, ese aroma solo podía ser de _él_… ay que mal estoy, hasta el aroma le reconozco.

- Hola Bella-dijo el dueño de esa aterciopelada voz- hace un rastro estuve aquí y no te vi por ningún lugar.

- Hola Edward, si, es que estuve en una reunión con Sam y Carmen.

- Que pasa Bella? Todo bien? Si hubo algún problema yo podría ir a hablar con Sam y…

- No Edward- lo corté- pero gracias, esta todo bien, nosotros estábamos hablando de otros asuntos del trabajo- no es que quisiera ponerle misterio a mi contratación para la película, pero trate de ser discreta ya que no sabia como Sam manejaría este asunto de mi integración al resto del elenco.

- Entonces no hay problemas?- preguntó enarcando una ceja y yo asentí- me quedo más tranquilo… digo eres una buena maquilladora, además recién empezamos las grabaciones y no seria justo que te corrieran tan pronto- dijo algo apresurado pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- Si entiendo Edward, apropósito… no deberías estar trabajando tu también?- dije con una sonrisa a lo que me devolvió otra.

- Me estas corriendo Bella?- reí

- Lo siento señor Cullen solo cumplo con mi rol de buena empleada de esta producción-dije solemnemente conteniendo mi risa.

- Si esas tenemos pues usted también deje de perder tiempo con este "perezoso" y póngase manos a la obra-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- no vemos luego- dijo mientras salía, dándome una de sus sonrisas deslumbradoras que tanto me gustaban.

- Awww…. – escuche un chillido atrás mío- verdad que se ven lindos juntos Angie?

-Que dices Alice, solo desarrollamos lazos laborales, ya sabes, vamos a ser compañeros de reparto, tenemos que llevarnos bien y eso- dije sin perder el sentido del humor por su comentario.

- Ay belly bells, hasta donde yo sé, el no sabe que tu eres "Nina" así que "compañeros de reparto" un carajo, ese papacito esta atrás de tus huesitos.

- Alice...- dije con voz cansina- el tuvo o tiene algo con Tanya Denaly, lo cual indica que es poco probable que ponga sus ojos en mi- no pude evitar mi dejo de tristeza – así que a lo mucho le puedo caer bien, pero de que el guste de mi dista mucho de la realidad

- No apuestes contra mi… – dijo Alice colocándose a mi lado y colocando su brazo por mis hombros en una abrazo- … tengo un sexto sentido-rodé los ojos-…no fui yo la que te dije que aprobarías ese examen de matemática que tanto miedo tenias dar?-asentí- no te dije que el chico ese que te gustaba en la escuela era gay?- asentí- y te dije que no te pusieras esos zapatos rojos porque eran peligrosos y que paso, recuerdas?... se te rompió el tacón antes de entrar a esa entrevista de trabajo- asentí, claro que lo recordaba - y también te dije esta película marcaria una antes y un después en nuestras vidas?- asentí- entonces?

Me quede pensando y Alice había tenido razón en muchas cosas, pero francamente dudaba que un actor como Edward se fijara en una chica como yo, no es que yo sea fea, tenia lo mío o como dice Alice "tenia lo que hay que tener" pero eso no me hacia entrar en su "liga", las mujeres que lo rodeaban derrochaban confianza en si misma además de ser hermosas, esta vez si Alice se equivocaba, pero aunque mi mente entendiera que era imposible, mi corazón no podía dejar de hacerse ilusiones, es que era tan fácil fantasear con un hombre como Edward Cullen, el era de lejos el hombre mas hermoso que había visto nunca, el portador de una sonrisa angelical y a la vez tan sexy, además de tener la capacidad de entrar a una habitación e iluminarla con su presencia haciéndonos babear a todas las mujeres allí presentes.

Y en ese momento la fantasía estaba mas viva que nunca, ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad con Edward? porque después de todo ahora yo también seria una actriz no?, trabajaríamos juntos y compartiríamos esta experiencia, eso de alguna forma nos podría acerca y seriamos amigos no?, yo estaría para el cuando quisiera y el me podría notar más… para Bella, me dije a mi misma, no permitas a tu imaginación volar tan alto, además Edward no da la impresión de ser el tipo que se involucra íntimamente con todas las actrices que trabajan con él, si algo podrías lograr con esta peli es ser amigos, solo eso, me dije firmemente.

.

.

0-*-0-*-0

Hola niñas bellas! si otra vez yo sintiendo la tardanza, pues les diré que tengo una buena excusa, yo solita tuve k enfrentar a lord Volde…, perdón, a "ustedes-ya-saben-quien", en serio, ya se que es otro libro y otra peli, pero mi profe es igualito y me dejo recargada de trabajo en "vacaciones", pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo y espero les haya gustado.

Una pequeña aclaración… muchas esperaban que Bella le quite el papel a Tanya verdad?, pues siento decirles que eso no va a pasar, al menos no en esta peli, recuerden que Tanya es muy conocida y es la protagonista de la primera peli, por lo tantos se vería mal antes su "fans" sacarla, Bella tiene un papel secundario pero bastante interesante porque es algo así como su "rival", siento decepcionarlas pero no siempre Bella debe ser la primera en todo, es como "la Leah" de la película pero no tan amargada en esta ficción de la ficción ^^

Cualquiera duda, me dejan un review y yo les contesto por este mismo canal, gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una idea producida en una de las muchas tarde pensando en MI Edward *.*, así que las invito a leer lo que pasa por mi cabeza ^^

**Con cariño para Mayra Swansea mi pata del alma, Naddy L, Maya Cullen, MRS, Darcy HP, Many… gracias por la buena vibra…**

**0-*-0-*-0**

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

**Capitulo V**

**Bella POV**

Después de media hora llegue a mi departamento, deje mi bolso y mi abrigo sobre la mesita de centro y me recosté un rato en el sillón dejando mis pensamientos volar

. Hace cerca de 4 años Alice y yo habíamos dejado nuestro pueblo natal, Forks, para asegurarnos un futuro en New York, al principio nada fue fácil, acabábamos de cumplir 18 años asi que teníamos que trabajar de meseras para poder pagarnos las carreras de maquillaje y en mi caso, también la de actuación, ese es uno de los motivos por el que Alice esta en todos mis planes futuros, ella es mas que una amiga, es mi hermana, sin ella a mi lado, todo seria un desastre, ambas nos necesitamos. Y lo de meseras, pues no fue tan malo, todo lo contrario, allí Alice conoció al amor de su vida, Jasper, el era el administrador del local, pero hace como un año, por fin abrió su propio Bar, el cual tiene mucho éxito.

Me paré del sillón y fue a nuestra cocina, de verdad que era muy pequeña, apenas había espacio para 2personas en ella para cocinar y no probar accidentes al desplazar cosas calientes de un lugar a otro. Estaba ubicada en una esquina de nuestra sala, que tampoco era muy grande, teníamos un sillón de dos plazas a rayas que perteneció a la abuela de Alice y la verdad es que era precioso, una reliquia bien conservada acompañada de una mesita ratona con un tapete bordado por Alice. En nuestra misma sala estaba la mesa de comedor con capacidad para cuatro personas y en el centro de la mesa un jarrón de una planta que no recordaba el nombre, pero no tenia flores, nuestra casa tenia un estilo minimalista, gracias al talento de Alice por lo moda y la decoración, pero le hacia falta algo, según Alice "cuadros" para colgar en la pared, habíamos adquirido un par en el mercado de pulgas, pero el casero al vernos entrar con ellos nos advirtió que si las paredes del apartamento estaban en mal estado perderíamos nuestro depósito.

Ya contaba las horas para recibir mi primer sueldo y correr a comprar nuestro departamento. Estaba un poco aburrida, quería empezar ya a estudiar el libreto, pero conociéndome, sé que no soy buena estudiando en la mañana o en la tarde, bueno no es que me sea imposible, lo que pasa es que cuando estudiaba en la noche, mientras todos duermen y el ruido es mínimo, pues se me hace más fácil. Según Jasper se debe que cuando las personas descansan sus preocupaciones o malas vibras también lo hacen, eso disminuye la tensión en el ambiente y esa tranquilidad hace más factible para otras personas hacer actividades como estudiar.

En fin, ahora no sabia que hacer, así que hice lo que cualquier chica de mi edad haría… entrar al inter. Sí, enseguida cogí mi laptop y la encendí, ingrese al buscador de siempre y abrí mi cuenta FBK, me habían agregado un par de personas que no conocía ni tenia amigos en común, pero como no soy del tipo que cuelga cosas privadas las acepte sin mucho problema, además necesitaba mas vecinos para mi pet.

Coloque unos saludos en el wall de René (si mi madre tiene FBK) y unos amigos de la prepa, después de un rato no tenia mucho que hacer, así que se me ocurrió una idea. Salí de esa pagina y digite el nombre de la persona en la que más pensaba en el transcurso del día… Edward Cullen. En seguida me salió imágenes de él en algunas películas, entre ella como Matthew junto a Tanya, obvie esa imagen, también encontré su club de fans oficial ¿seria muy raro si me uniera?, total yo era otra fan… como ellas se hacían llamar "ovejas"… otra estúpida oveja enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Seguí buscando por un buen rato encontré su biografía, tenía 23 años, nacido en Chicago, sus colores favoritos era el azul y el negro, sus padres se llamaban Esme y Carlisle Cullen, él era médico y ella diseñadora de interiores, era hijo único y desde siempre había estado ligado a la actuación gracias a su tía Elizabeth Cullen, hermana de su padre, quien era una actriz muy conocida de los años 80 y 90. Me puse a buscar más imágenes, la verdad es que quería saber sobre su relación con Tanya, había gran variedad de notas, pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras, en mi búsqueda lo mas cercano que vi a "una relación" fue una imagen de ellos en un recital, donde él miraba al escenario y ella –una rubia de espalda, pero aseguraban que era ella- apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras el la sostenía de la cintura, no era algo muy comprometedor pero me causaba cierta incomodidad, también otra imagen de ellos dos en un auto –el conducía- y otra donde si se los distinguía perfectamente pero era solo de ella hablándole al oído. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención era el afán de los periodistas y los fans por afirmar que ellos dos tenían algo, y aunque por lo que me había dicho Ángela que creía que ellos habían tenido algo hace mucho, mi corazón se preparaba para que en cualquier momento encontrar algo que confirmara ese hecho.

Deje mi lado masoquista y me puse a buscar una imagen de él solito, ya saben, del tipo que suben a las revistas del corazón con entrevistas sobre el y ahí lo vi…

- _My __precious_….- dije viendo esa hermosa imagen de él, rodé mis ojos, genial ahora era una especie de versión de Golum*.

En esa imagen se lo veía a él mostrando su perfecto torso de piel pálida y delicadamente marcados músculos, usando una chaqueta de cuero abierta y pasándose su mano por un cabello algo más desordenado que siempre… se me hacia agua la boca.

- Que haces Nina…?- dijo Alice, llamándome como a mi personaje en el peli.

- No te escuche entrar

- Y como ibas a hacerlo si estaba bien concentrada viendo al buenote de Cullen… eres una sucia Bella – dijo la duende riendo.

- ¿Quien es el buenote y quien es la sucia?- pregunto Jasper entrando a la sala con unas bolsas de comida.

- Nadie Jasper…. Alice esta un poco enojada porque no limpie la casa como quedamos-dije cerrando rápidamente mi laptop, suficiente tenía con las miraditas de Alice, como para que Jas también se enterara.

- si tú lo dices – dijo Alice aun riendo.

- Y bueno a que debo el honor – dije cambiando de tema.

- Y lo preguntas bella? No todos los días a una de mis amigas la contratan para una película… -dijo Jasper – aunque en mi edificio vivía una tía que según el casero era estrella porno… ouch! Alice.

- Te oí Jasper.

- Dije que el casero me lo dijo, yo ni enterado… - dijo Jasper frotando el lugar de su cabeza donde Alice le había pegado.

- Ya te crei…. Voy por unas copas a la cocina – dijo la enana aun enfadada, cuando ella voltio Jasper me quiño el ojo, a lo que solo pude reírme… hombre tenia que ser.

- Y Bells, ya conociste a Edward Cullen?... – me tensé con su pregunta – algunas chicas en el bar dicen que me parezco mucho a él – dijo con una sonrisita.

- Strike Two Jasper! – gritó Alice desde la cocina.

- No Jasper, no se parecen en nada – respondí a lo que el hizo un pequeño mohín - Si o no Alice a que ellos dos son bellezas distintas?

- En estos momentos soy Team Edward – dijo desde la puerta de la cocina, fulminando a Jasper con la mirada pero con una risita.

Jasper y yo reímos mientras sacábamos la comida y el vino recién comprados y lo acomodábamos en la mesa, después de un rato comimos y brindamos, aun con bromas, pero la pasamos muy bien. Al final de la noche, Jasper antes de despedirse me tendió una servilleta con su numero telefónico.

- Ya tengo tu número Jas… - le dije

- No es para ti, es para Rosalie Hale…- dijo muy seguro de sí

- Strike Three! Estas fuera Jas! – dijo Alice señalando la puerta.

- Igual ya me iba amor.. – dijo robándole un beso a Alice - Bye Bells! Suerte!

.

**0-*-0-*-0**

36 horas después…

Estaba muerta de nervios, era mi primer día de filmación, según yo ya me sabia todas mis líneas y ayer en la noche Alice había escogido el atuendo que usaría hoy para venir, aunque luego usaría el look casual de Nina, según ella tenia que dar una buena impresión.

Pero la duda que rondaba en mi cabeza es si Edward ya sabia que yo seria la nueva Nina, ¿Cómo lo habría tomado?, no es que mi personaje se la pase todo el día con él, pero de que pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos lo estriamos, que pensará él de mi…

- Bella ya vámonos!...- gritó Alice desde la salita.

Después de media hora llegamos al plató y no se me daba mucho bajarme del auto, quería calmarme primero.

- Estoy nerviosa- admitió Alice.

- Ah?... – la nerviosa era yo.

- No me miras asi Bells, eres mi hermana y todo lo que te pase a ti me concierne también a mi y siento tus nervios, se lo importante que es esto para ti y quiero que estés bien – dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Además yo no soy la única, Jasper también esta tensionado, hace un rato me llamo al hand free, claro que ni lo notaste… me dijo que te mandaba muchas energías positivas, ya sabes como es el con los de los sentimientos y sabes como soy yo con las intuiciones y sé que tu no paras hasta el Oscar.

Después de abrazarnos y agradecerle por sus palabras, busqué a Carmen para recibir mis indicaciones, ella me derivo con Paul, el asistente y mano derecha de Paul y me indico a mi y otras personas de maquillaje, vestuario y escenografía como eran nuestras escenas.

A continuación me dijo que tenia que ensayar mi primera escena con nada mas y nada menos que el señor Jacob Black, asi que me indico que después de la caracterización me veía en el escenario 3, para practicar mis escenas con este.

Así lo hice, ya estaba maquillada de una forma muy sutil, según el guion "Nina" era de procedencia humilde y armaba pleito de todo, pero era una mujer hermosa… _si tú_.

Estaba usando unos jeans gastado, con una camiseta manga ceros que apenas me cubría el ombligo, tendría que ir al gym del estudio y hacer ejercicios, según Paul para desarrollar mi musculatura, no de una forma extrema pero si requerida para escenas finales, por suerte mi estomago era plano, siempre fue delgada y sobre lo de hacer ejercicios pues esa sugerencia me recordó que no le había comentado a nadie sobre mi torpeza extrema.

Un implemento del vestuario de Nina que me encantaba, era su gorra, él encargado de vestuario me había dicho que siempre usaría gorra – en diversos colores que combinaría con mi vestuario - y tenis de igual forma, lo cual amé, es un estilo que siempre quise tener pero al ser hija de un policía no me lo permitió.

Cuando salí de vestuarios, pasé a saludar un rato a Alice y Ángela, no las había visto porque hoy me maquillo otra persona, pero según ella, ya le habían pasado los detalles de mi maquillaje y escenas futuras, así que solo tocaba esperar.

Me despedí y fue a buscar el escenario 3, pasé por el 1…. Estaba Emmett y Rose firmando una especie de escena romántica, pasé por el 2… y estaba Tanya practicando una de sus escenas, también estaba Sam, quien me vio y asintió dándole el visto bueno a mi vestuario, pero cuando Tanya me vio, me barrio* de pies a cabeza con desdén, no le hice mucho caso total, no era la primera vez que me veía feo, aunque aun yo no entendía el porque, seguí mi camino y llegue al 3, estaba ambientado como una casa muy similar a una cabaña, era linda , según el letrero que enumeraba los escenarios, esta era la casa de Taylor, ahí estaba ya Paul y Jacob esperándome, este ultimo me vio primero.

- Hola Bells, estas linda sí, pero como vienes así a trabajar niña…-dijo viéndome con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya no soy maquilladora Mr. Black – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, de cierta forma él se veía buena gente.

- Es cierto Jake, ahora Bella es Nina – dijo Paul mientras se acercaba.

- Vaya… bien por ti Bells, ahora seremos compañeritos…- sonreí ante la imagen de él y yo con uniformes escolares.

- Buenos chicos vasta de platicas y empecemos en este orden, primero el dialogo 1 donde Taylor le cuentas a Nina sobre si ultima discusión con Matthew, luego avanzamos con el dialogo 3, porque Seth aun no llega, esta filmando en el escenario 7 con Claire…

Así estuvimos como dos hora practicando los diálogos, era muy fácil trabajar con Jacob, era todo un profesional y si, también era divertido, me facilitaba mucho su forma de ser para así no olvidar mis líneas, aun seguía nerviosa. Después se nos sumo Seth y al fin estuvimos listos para rodar nuestras escenas, al parecer todo salió bien y en el tiempo debido, porque Paul nos felicito y nos indico que nos tomáramos un break de 20 minutos para nuestra escena grupal, esa escenas si me traía de los pelos, porque era con Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Lauren y sobre todo el que me ponía mas nerviosa era Edward.

Si pensé que Jacob era divertido solo, pues todo se elevo a la máxima expresión con Seth, el también se porto muy simpático conmigo, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, parecían amigos de siempre, lo que hizo crecer mi curiosidad.

- Oigan chicos, ya! Tranquilos dejen de estar golpeándose – los detuve porque estaban empezando a jugar a las luchas.

- Es que este niño se lo merece – dijo Jacob mientras le desordenaba el pelo a Seth.

- Que gusto de ustedes por agarrarse a golpes, siéntate bien Seth, te vas a caer – lo reprendí, en serio se iba a caer. Jacob volteo a verme de una forma que no supe descifrar, era una mezcla entre complicidad y nostalgia.

- Viste Jake tenemos que hacer caso a mami, ya me porto bien – dijo viendo, reí junto a Jake.

- y Jacob, yo también te puedo decir Jake?, tu me dices Bells no?

- Claro que se Bella, llámame como quieras- dijo en un intento cómico de vos sexy.

- Awwww…. –aulló Seth.

- Muy gracioso chicos, por cierto – dije recordando mi curiosidad anterior – ustedes se conocen de mucho?

- Pues si – respondió Seth - Jake y yo tenemos nuestra banda de rock

- En serio? – pregunté sorprendida

- Muy en serio – esta vez respondió Jake – y somos buenos eh, muy buenos… y sexys, tan bueno y sexys que nos contrataron para hacer esta peli.

- en serio?

- Lo ves Seth, te dije que Bella no era fan…

- Ay si Bella, en serio eh, como te contratan si no eres una Rena-fan**- dijo Seth fingiendo rodar los ojos.

- Disculpen- fingiendo estar muy triste a lo que ellos rieron.

- No, ya en serio Bella, Seth y yo teníamos una banda "RKT"…

- O en otras palabras – interrumpió Seth – la banda RKT es igual a "ráscate"

- Ya sabes como somos los hombres con unas cuantas copas demás – dijo Jake recordando algo que debía ser muy chistoso – en fin, RKT estaba compuesta por Seth en el bajo, Diego en la guitarra, Alec era la voz principal, además toca el piano y por último yo, tocaba la batería, hacia los coros y tan bien la pegaba de manager. Somos amigos desde siempre, nos conocimos en nuestro barrio "La push" y a los 17 decidimos formar nuestra banda, éramos relativamente conocido y teníamos varios locales fijos donde tocar, hasta que un día un productor fue nos vio y nos invito a todos a pasar un casting para esta peli.

- Claro que solo Jake y a mi nos gusto la idea, hicimos el casting y lo pasamos, desde un comienzo a Jake lo querían para hacer de Taylor…

- Que te puedo decir, soy lindo – dijo quiñándome el ojo.

- Y a mi como miembro joven de su manada – siguió Seth, ignorando a Jake – pasábamos más tiempo grabando y la banda dejo de ser la misma, entonces decidimos separarnos por un tiempo.

- Y que paso con Diego y Alec? – pregunté

- Bueno, Diego quería terminar su carrera, así que se fue a Inglaterra y Alec fue a pasar una temporada en Australia con sus abuelos y hacer un poco de mochilero.

-Pero planean volver a juntarse? Es que me gustaría mucho verlos tocando.

- Pues si, como te dije nos separamos pero en buen términos, además la música es nuestra gran pasión y ahora que Jake y yo nos hicimos mas conocidos con la peli eso daría una oportunidad a la banda.

- Y si Bella, tu podrás vernos cuando quieras, eres parte de nuestra manada y si quieres también de la banda, se te da la pandereta? – dijo Jake riendo

- Tonto, pero si me encantaría ya somos amigos pues…

- Ay! Que bellos abrazo grupal! – gritó una voz a mi espalda… Alice, quien nos hizo abrazarnos a todos.

- No es que me incomodes – dijó Seth separándose de nuestro abrazo - pero ¿Tu eres…? – preguntó a Alice viéndola divertido.

- Yo soy Alice, genia de la moda, maquilladora número 1 de esta peli, mejor amiga de Bella y presidenta de su club de fans – dijo todo sin suspirar o pestañar.

- Alice a Jake ya lo conoces – dije señalándolo – y este es Seth, si también se llama Seth en la película.

- Hola chicos gusto en verlos, pero ya es hora de comer Bells, chicos si gustan nos pueden acompañar en nuestra mesa, solo somos Ángela, Jessica, bella y yo, hay espacio suficiente, claro si quieren…- dijo Alice un poco dudosa, conociéndola tenia sus dudas sobre si ellos aceptarían comer con maquilladoras, tonterías….

- Claro que si Alice – dijeron los dos a la vez- son solteras tus amigas? – siguió solo Seth.

- Muy graciosos chicos, todos somos compañeritos, solo eso, recuerdan?.

- Si mamá! – dijeron los dos en sonrisas.

**0-*-0-*-0**

Durante todo el almuerzo nos pasamos entre risas, las chicas congeniaron rápidamente con los muchachos, por suerte todos fueron muy profesionales, parecíamos un grupo de amigos que se conocían de hace mucho tiempo. No es que a mi particularmente me molestara que una de mis amigas se fijen en los actores, seria muy sínica si así fuera ¡yo misma estoy que babeo por Edward Cullen! Y si el quisiera algo, pues no lo pensaría dos veces. Pero si entendía los riesgos que eso conllevaba, sobre todo para ellas, quienes serian las mas perjudicadas si Sam se enteraba de eso, aunque también corría la posibilidad que no le molestara, era un riesgo y yo aun no lo conocía muy bien como para poder intuir la reacción de este por si eso pasaba.

El almuerzo pasó de lo más agradable, me permitió conocer mejor a los chicos y quererlos, se veían nobles de corazón, para nada desubicados como la bruja de Tanya. No sé bien que, pero algo me decía que ellos serian mis mejores amigos en el elenco y porque no fuera del estudio y aunque algunas veces veía a Jacob viéndome de manera "especial" distinguía que no era en plan romántico, lo que hacia que me sintiera mas cómoda con el.

Lo que si me inquieto por unos instantes, es no haber visto a Edward en un buen rato, pero enseguida me sentí tonta porque recordé que no teníamos los mismos horarios y aunque esta era la hora general de almuerzo del equipo de producción y algunos actores, como en este caso nosotros, pues algunos aun seguían filmando. Además me dije a mi misma "mi misma no comas ansias que al rato lo vez".

Cinco minutos después, Jake, Seth y yo nos dirigimos al escenario 3 nuevamente para reunirnos con los demás actores. Todos estaban sentados en sillas, entendí que como era una conversación entre varias personas, antes de practicar las escenas desplazándonos por el escenario, primero haríamos un reconocimiento del guion yendo de personaje en personaje en orden de participación.

En seguida cuando entramos, todos se nos quedaron viendo, sobre todo Edward quien me sonrió de lado, por unos instantes éramos solo el y yo en esa habitación…

- Bella, ven un segundo – me llamo Sam, sacándome de mi burbuja – Muchachos ella es Isabella Swan, alias Bella – algunos rieron – y es la actriz que interpretara a Nina, se han buenos con ella, ella no tiene mucha experiencia en películas de esta magnitud, pero si les digo que es buena actriz, ya que la escogí yo mismo.

En seguida nos pidió que ubicáramos el guión 10 y comenzáramos con el dialogo, todos éramos jóvenes, pero aun así reino la seriedad y no es que fuera hostil, se podría decir que era un buen ambiente de trabajo. De vez en vez sentía a Edward mirándome, pero cuando yo lo veía, el desviaba su vista y miraba el guion, o tal vez era todo producto de mi imaginación.

Quien también me veía mucho era Tanya y me di cuenta que cuando yo decía mis líneas, ella y Lauren se miraban en plan burla, odiaba cuando las personas hacían eso o que se secretearan descaradamente cuando había mas personas con ellas y luego rieran. No se daban cuenta que incomodaban al resto!

Y aunque no me vieran directamente, algo me decía que era contra mi, era mucha coincidencia que yo hablaran y ellas se vieran de esa forma. Pero al parecer a mi no fue a la única que le molesto, Rosalie Hale las miro y negó con la cabeza un poco molesta por esa situación, cuando Tanya se dio cuenta le susurro un "¿Que?" haciéndose la inocente, si como no bruja…

Después de un rato terminamos la segunda pasada del dialogó y empezaron a ordenar las sillas para ensayar.

- Bells, todo bien? – me preguntó Jake al notarme un poco retraída

- Si Jake, solo un poco nerviosa aún…

- Tranquila, así son las primeras escenas…

- Bella, hola, podría hablar contigo un segundo – dijo Rosalie, sorprendiéndome un poco.

- Si claro – acepté, mientras me apartaba solo un poco de Jake.

- Te quería aclarar las cosas, veras, he notado la actitud de Tanya y Lauren para contigo y quiero que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que están haciendo, no entiendo su mal plan – le iba a decir que estaba todo bien pero ella siguió – todos sabemos como llegaste a la peli y si Sam te escogió es por algo, asi que Bienvenida! – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras Emmett se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura y pude ver a Edward unos pasos mas atrás. Las brujas obviamente estaban alejadas exigiéndole a Sam que su maquilladora particular este detrás de cámara todo el rodaje.

- Si Bells, todos estamos de tu lado – dijo Emmett – tu solo dame nombres y yo me los sueno – dijo mirando a Jake quien ya se había acomodado para unirse a la conversación junto a Seth.

- Tranquilo Emmett – interrumpió esa aterciopelada voz – aquí todos somos amigos – dijo viendo también a Jake.

- Claro Cullen, Bella y yo somos amigos – apoyo Jake pasándome un brazo por mis hombros y viendo intensamente a Edward ¿A estos que les pasa?

- Okay, ya entendimos… yo quiero tener un millón de amigos y así más fuerte poder cantar (8)- intervino Emmett haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Si chicos, mejor empecemos a preparar la escena de una vez ante que esta conversación atraiga brujas – dijo Rosalie viendo hacia esas dos, quienes parecía que ya se habían dado cuenta de que iba esta conversación.

Jacob bajo su brazo de mi hombro para coger su guion a lo que Edward aprovecho para decirme - Bella yo quería hablar contigo…

- Ya chicos todos a sus lugares – lo interrumpió Sam

Edward voltio asintiendo hacia Sam, pero me dijo con la mirada que después hablaría conmigo y yo encantada acepte, asintiendo.

**0-*-0-*-0**

Estaba agotadísima, después de practicar, Sam nos había hecho firmar las escena cerca de 3 veces para grabar de distintos ángulos y a eso sumémosle las veces que alguien se equivocaba en sus líneas.

Entre a la habitación donde Alice y yo trabajábamos antes como maquilladoras, pero no estaña, ni ella ni Ángela, lo que me hizo suponer por la hora que ya se habían ido. De seguro ya se habría llevado el coche asi que me tocaba llamar un taxi para irme a casa.

Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando Edward entro apresuradamente cerrando la puerta.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido – me dijo.

- Lo siento, te vi salir conversando con Sam y creí que nuestra conversación seria mañana.

- A si, le estaba conversando algunas cosas sobre mis escenas de mañanas…- dijo viéndome fijamente.

- Me parece bien, yo me quede en la mitad de mi guion de mañana, parece que hay un retraso o una escena de último minuto porque todavía no me dan el guión…

- De donde conoces a Jacob Black? – me interrumpió aun viéndome con esa mirada tan intensa.

- Lo_lo lo conocí hace unos días aquí en el estudio, casi me atropella a mi y a Alice y pues lo volvió a ver hoy con mis escenas junto a Seth, me cayeron muy bien – dije la versión resumida de la verdad.

- Y luego almorzaron juntos? – me pregunto alzando una ceja perspicaz.

- Si cenamos con mis amigas, pero tu como sabes, no te vi ahí?- como no lo ví?

- Es que en el despacho de Sam se ve todo el comedor y desde allá los vi comiendo muy alegres.

- Pues sí – ok, me gustaba pero esto ya era pasarse, Jake era tan o más amigo mío que él, y claro a Edward no lo veía exactamente como amigo, pero ¿él como me veía? Cualquiera diría que esta celoso… _si como no_.

- Respóndeme Bella – dijo algo molesto.

- Lo siento no te entendía, que me decías?

Junto un poco los dientes impaciente y como obligándose a repetir algo que le costaba decir – Te gusta Jacob?

- Queee!- respondí rápidamente – no claro que no, es solo un amigo, mi compañero de reparto y nos llevamos bien.

- Pues bueno saberlo – dijo un poco avergonzado, viendo hacia el suelo pero sonriendo de lado.

- Somos pareja – levanto su vista hacia mi rápidamente – en la peli, así que es bueno que nos llevemos bien ¿no?, ya sabes, por las horas y horas de filmación y todo eso.

- Si claro – dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a sus preciosos ojos.

- Y tu y Tanya, emm… siguen siendo pareja – pregunte para sacarme de una buena vez la duda.

- No – también contesto rápido… _mi corazón volvió a latir de felicidad_ – salimos por un tiempo – _era tan bello para ser real_ – pero no funciono, así que no duro mucho, llevamos una relación cordial, también por la peli – dijo viéndome a los ojos, para entonces ya estábamos sentados sobre la mesa donde colocaban el maquillaje.

- Que bueno – no pude contener mi entusiasmo – quiero decir que por el bien de la peli.

- No te cae bien Tanya verdad? – _Negué con la cabeza_ – no es una mala persona, solo es que esta acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiere y que las cosas se hagan a sus ganas – _no mejoraba muchos las cosas el hecho que el la defendiera_ - pero siento mucho que se porte así contigo – _dijo acomodándome un cabello suelto, tras de mi oído. Se sentía tan bien su toque._

- Edward…

- Dime Bells… - dijo acercándose un poco más su rostro hacia a mi. Estábamos cerca!.

-Me preguntaba si tu…

- Si yo que… - dijo acercándose un poco más mirando mis labios.

- Si tú querías… - estaba nerviosa

- Tranquila Bella… - dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y me besó.

El beso comenzó suave, apenas rosaba sus labio con los míos como si tuviera temor de que me alejara, ja! Como si eso fuera posible, sus labios eran tan cálidos, dulces y tiernos, como nuestro beso, y digo nuestro porque yo también estaba ahí, así que hice acto de presencia acercándome un poco más a el, lamiendo su labio inferior…

- Bella… - dijo mi nombre en un suspiro sin separarse de mis labios pero aumentando la intensidad del beso. Al instante entreabrí mis labios para darle más acceso a profundizarlo…

- Bella – dijo mi nombre otra vez, STOP!, esa no era la voz de Edward, era la voz de Alice, quien iba a entrar a la habitación, enseguida nos separamos sin muchas ganas de querer hacerlo – Bella sabia que estabas aquí… Edward? – dijo viéndonos como solo ella veía.

- Hola Alice – dijimos a la misma vez, mas cara de culpables no podíamos tener.

- Que hacían ustedes aquí, solos?

- Em… yo te estaba buscando.

- Y yo buscaba a Bella – dijo él pasando su mano por su cabello

- y para que buscabas a Bella, Edward? – dijo levantando la ceja y viéndolo perspicaz.

- Tenia unas dudas con el guion de mañana – si siempre mentía diciendo que tenia dudas del guion, entonces estaría hablando de verdad de eso con Sam?

- Tu Edward Cullen tenias dudas, vaya eso es nuevo – dijo Alice riendo viendo a Edward luego a mi – dudas que solo Bella podía solucionar.

- Alice ya córtala –me arme de valor y le dije viéndola a los ojos.

- Esta bien… por cierto Bella, te dije hace un rato lo linda que te vez con ese look? Y el maquillaje es tan lindo, lástima no lo hice yo, ¿Qué color es el labial? – preguntó al fin dirigiendo la conversación hacia terrenos mas tranquilos.

- No tengo ni idea Alice

- No te preguntaba a ti, se lo pregunte a Edward…

- No entiendo – respondió él

- Tu tienes el mismo color en los labios, aunque ambos tenga el labial corrido se nota que es el mismo… creyeron que me iban a engañar a mi!

- Alice…

- Se estaban besando! – dijo la duende aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos – ay! Que lindos, ahora se sonrojan… los dos.

**0-*-0-*-0**

**Espero que les haya gustado, miren que es más largo que lo común, espero que les haya gustado y gracias totales por sus R.**

*: Mirar mal, no se si es jerga solo en mi país o si se usa en todos lados

**: Renacer se llama la peli, es algo asi como una fan de la peli


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

**Summary:** Edward y Tanya, son llamados por la prensa "la pareja del momento" al protagonizar las películas de la saga mas exitosa de los últimos tiempos. Para Bella es su primera película y es la pareja de Jake en la ficción. ¿Qué pasara cuando empiece la atracción entre ella y Edward? ¿Qué dirá la prensa y peor aún… los fans?

**0-*-0-*-0**

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

**Capitulo VI**

**Bella POV**

_- Se estaban besando! – dijo la duende aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos – ay! Que lindos, ahora se sonrojan… los dos._

- ya para Alice – le dije entre dientes, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder, nunca había estado más sonrojada en mi vida.

No se con que cara abre visto a Alice porque ella al verme se detuvo y dijo – Esta bien, entonces vámonos ya, porque se hace tarde.

- Nos vemos mañana Edward – solté atropelladamente, viendo al suelo y sin darle tiempo a responder, porque enseguida salí de la habitación llevando conmigo a ese duende traidor.

- Ya para Bella, no camines tan rápido.

- Tengo que buscar a Paul por mi guion de mañana y para poder irnos y cuando tú y yo lleguemos a casa, hablaremos muy seriamente.

- De eso no cabe duda Bells, empezaremos con el interrogatorio – dijo Alice con una risita, a lo que respondí fulminándola con la mirada.

Cuando encontré a Paul, enseguida me despedí, sin revisar el guion, ya mañana más tranquila le consultaría cualquier duda que tuviese, ahora no era buen momento porque mi corazón aun latía acelerado por aquel beso.

Alice condujo en completo silencio, lo cual agradecí, me entretuve viendo los edificios a través de la ventanilla del auto, aunque de cuando en cundo veía unos ojos verdes viéndome intensamente, unos labios sensuales o mi pobre mente recreaba aquel beso.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero regreso de mis pensamientos cuando Alice cerraba la puerta del auto, estaba muy viejo el pobre y hacia mucho ruido. Así llegamos al departamento y aun ella no me decía nada, conociéndola esperaba que yo hablar primero. Como Alice es como mi hermana, hice lo que normalmente hacen los hermanos, torturarse unos a otros.

La vi a los ojos y dije – Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada – unos, dos y tre…

- Quieta ahí Isabella ¿Qué no me piensas contar nada?

- No hay nada que contar Alice – dije viendo como ponía sus manos en forma de jarras, sobre sus caderas.

- No intentes engañarme, ustedes dos se besaron y no lo digo solo por el labial, sin también por como se sonrojaron y por como estaban de nerviosos!

- Alice, eso es lo que ti quieres creer…

- No me tomes por tonta Bella, te conozco como si yo misma te hubiese parido!

- Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas… pero te lo cuento mañana – dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

- Isabella Swan…

- Alice Brandon – dije viéndola fijo

- Esta bien, capte el mensaje, no debí decir que se besaron de esa forma, ni ustedes habían asimilado que se habían besado – decía dando vueltas por las solas levantando sus manos haciendo gestos de exasperación – perdóname si?, pero por los años que llevo aguantándote, dime que paso…

- Esta bien, sabes que yo te cuento todo, y si quise desaparecer cuando hablaste así en maquillaje, pero no me moleste, creo que ya me acostumbre a que siempre metas la pata….

Le conté todo, lo ocurrido con Tanya durante la práctica del guion, la plática con Rosalie y la conversación con Edward y su posterior beso, sorprendentemente estuvo callada durante toda la conversación. Cuando termine, dijo lo que era de esperarse….

- Tanya es una $%&#!

- Ouch! Alice, casi haces sangrar mis oídos- dije riéndome y tapando mis oídos.

- Es que como no, pero lo bueno es que Rosalie esta de tu lado

- No tanto así, yo lo veo como una postura neutral.

- A eso si - concordó la duende - y ahora que va a pasar?

- Sobre que?

- Sobre el chapulín colorado… sobre quien mas va a ser Edward Cullen?

- Ay duende… yo que no quería hacerme ilusiones pero ahora con el beso, no sé, crees que yo también le guste?

- Eso es obvio Bells, pero te conozco a ti que solo haz tenido un novio en tu vida y si aceptaste a Benjamín fue porque en su momento lo querías, pero de Edward no se mucho, no se si el besa a todas las chicas que le gusta o si te beso fue porque hay algo mas… como decirlo, "serio". Y bueno, tú eres una chica de lo "serio" ¿si me entiendes?

- Aja, pero es muy pronto para hablar de algo "serio"- y de verdad lo era, apenas nos conocíamos una semana.

- Exacto, mi punto Bells es que no quiero que te ilusiones rápido con un chico que apenas conoces por el hecho de que te beso, además ya no quiero cometer ese error.

- ¿que error? Que recuerde esto no nos había pasado antes – le pregunte acomodándome en el sillón para verla mejor, mientras ella acomodaba una almohada sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas que en la escuela había un niño que te lanzaba papelitos a la cabeza todo el tiempo?- asentí- y yo te dije que si te fastidiaba era porque le gustabas y después de eso a ti también te empezó a gustar - volví a asentir- y luego le dibujaste un corazón y cuando se lo diste lo rompió en pedazos, pues no Bella, no te fastidiaba porque le gustabas, lo hacia porque así son los hombres de fastidiosos!

- Okay Alice, tranquila no te alteres – dije entre risas al recordar esos episodios de la juventud – pero no todos los hombres son iguales.

- Eso es cierto, algunos causan el doble de problemas – reí con mas ganas, seguros que ellos también dicen cosas así de nosotras.

- Bueno, el punto es no apresurarse en interpretar sus señales no?

- Esa es mi Bells, que rápido aprende – dijo mi amiga aplaudiéndome

- Es que tengo una buena maestra – dije guiñándole un ojo- pero ahora es tiempo de que vaya a repasar el guion de mañana

- Esta mas largo que el de ayer no?

- Si, pero… - dije revisando los papeles en mis manos – creo que es el guion de toda la peli con el itinerario de grabación, ya por fin, ahora si quiero puedo avanzar las líneas en los descansos.

Ambas nos paramos del sillón de la salita, para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. – Alice…- la llamé.

- Si?

- Te quiero amiga… - dije sinceramente.

- Yo también Bells.

.

.

.

- Alice, ya vamos que se hace tarde – grite desde la cocina mientras preparaba unos sándwiches para el camino, ese día, tanto Alice como yo, nos habíamos despertado mas tarde de lo habitual y ya ni tiempo nos dio de desayunar.

- Y estoy, en el camino me maquillo, hoy manejas tú.

- Si, oye pero que cara traes, ayer vino Jasper o que?

- No tonta, me quede leyendo la saga – enarque una ceja no sabiendo a lo que se refería – a la saga de renacer, para asi saber mejor de que va la peli.

- A, está bien, en el camino me cuentas y de regreso vamos a comprar la peli 1…

Cuando llegamos, antes de pasar por vestuario y maquillaje, fue a la reunión convocada por Sam para comunicarnos que la próxima semana viajaríamos a una ciudad de Washington para las escenas del instituto y otras escenas en campo abierto, afortunadamente en la reunión no estaba Edward, era cierto que la plática con Alice me había servido un montón, pero aun no sabia que decirle, ni siquiera como reaccionar cuando lo viera y actuar como si nada no era una opción, no quería que el pensará que para mi el beso no fue nada.

La mañana paso muy rápido, la mayoría de mis escenas eran con los chicos de la manada, no eran muy largas pero si algo complicadas, ya que "Nina" se la pasaba dándole gritos a todo el mundo y aunque todos nos comportábamos lo más profesional posible, había veces en que no podíamos, y acabábamos matándonos de risa. En especial en una escena donde el personaje de Jacob quería ir a buscar a su adorada "Lucy" y como es obvio "Nina" no se lo iba a permitir, y terminaba colgada en su espalda, mientras el se dirigía hacia la puerta…

- Okay Bella, cuando Jacob te diga "me largo" y se gire para abrir la puerta, tu te le saltas encima, ya sabes "peggy back"- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a su cómoda silla de director - Muy bien chicos como lo ensayamos…-

- Tranquila Bella, no soy tan grande como crees… - dijo Jacob guiñándome un ojo y quitándose la camiseta, me fije por unos instantes en su perfectamente trabajado torso, solo por curiosidad.

- Si quieres te doy un banquito Bells – dije Seth provocándome, pero no me molesto, era cierto, comparada con ellos me sentía… Alice.

Se hizo la cuenta y acción:

_Nina: Si intentas ir a buscarla no me hago responsable de mis actos._

_Taylor: No te tengo miedo Nina… me-largo._

_Hice una pequeña cuenta en mi mente, como lo ensayamos, 1, 2 y…. ouch!.Me golpee la mandíbula en la cabezota de Jake._

- Bella estas bien?- preguntó Sam mientras me bajaba de la espalda de Jake, frotándome la mandíbula.

- Si Sam, creo que no calcule bien, sorry Jake – dije apenada.

- No te preocupes – dijo aun sobándose la cabeza… _torpe Bella_.

- El salto estuvo bien Bella, solo que no debes cerrar los ojos…- recomendó Sam mientras yo solo asentía. Después de un par de pasadas más, la toma quedó.

Después de un momento, me dirigí al escenario 3, tenia que grabar con Rosalie unas escenas, en la casa de su personaje, cuando lo vi.

Allí estaba él, con su cabello completamente desordenado, pasándose una mano por el cabello y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras con la otra mano sostenía su libreto. Estaba repasando sus líneas mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro. Edward se veía tan lindo concentrado, al parecer el no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en el set y francamente yo no quería incomodarlo mientras trabajaba, así que como seguro ya estarían por terminar y la siguiente escena en ese lugar era la mía, me dispuse a esperar detrás de cámara.

Me acomode en una silla, detrás de Carmen, quien en cuanto me vio mando a una chica a retocarme el maquillaje. Sam llamo a Edward para darle unas indicaciones, mientras que Tanya era maquillada, pero a diferencia de Edward, ella si me vio pero decidió ignorarme, mientras con una sonrisa le decía no se que a su "maquilladora particular", quien volteo a verme con una mueca desdeñosa en su cara. Y yo le sonreía, lo que hizo que ambas me fulminaran con la mirada, mientras la chica que me maquillaba soltaba unas risitas.

Tanya y Edward comenzaron con su escena que al parecer era una pequeña discusión donde ella le explicaba la situación entre ella y "Taylor", a diferencia de Tanya, su personaje de "Lucy" no me caía mal, hasta cierto punto la entendía, yo no sabia que era amar a dos personas, pero me podía hacer a la idea de que no era para nada fácil tener a uno y no lastimar a otro o peor aún, salir heridos los tres durante ese proceso.

Ellos dos muy ajenos a la realidad siguieron con sus líneas, Edward era un excelente actor y porque no decirlo, Tanya también, así fue como sus diálogos se fueron haciendo mas enternecedores mientras "Matthew" le decía a "Lucy" lo mucho que la amaba y que ella era su vida. Estoy segura que en ese momento todas las chicas detrás de cámara, incluyéndome a mi, obvio, imaginábamos a Edward diciéndonos esas palabras. Un sonoro "oh.." grupal se escucho en el escenario y aunque yo dudaba que fuera captado por los micrófonos, Sam fulmino a las maquilladoras y chicas de vestuario con la mirada.

Después de las promesas de amor llegó el esperado beso entre ellos, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos pero recobre la compostura recordándome a mi misma que éramos actores y era nuestro trabajo, así el beso entre los personajes se fue haciendo mas intenso, era indiscutible la química entre ellos, a los minutos siguientes la voz de Sam rompió el ambiente con un "queda" señal de que acabaran la escena.

Pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo sorprendida, ya que al contrario de separarse Tanya reforzó su agarre del cuello de Edward, acercando más su cuerpo a él, mientras que "_ese" _no hacia nada por separarse y continuaban besándose intensamente.

- Chicos, se que les gusto esta escenas pero mejor la siguen en sus camerinos – dijo Sam interrumpiendo el "show" de esos dos, quienes se separaban. Tanya por su parte le dirigía una risita melosa mientras perezosamente retiraba las manos de su cuello y Edward le devolvía la sonrisa….

**0-*-0-*-0**

**N.A: Pobre Bella! Serán actores y todo lo que quieran pero debe ser difícil ver a "tu chico" besando a otra no?, no se ustedes pero a mi se me haría feito u.u **

**¿que dicen ustedes?**

**En fin, eso si digo que cuídate cuando te vea Robert Pattinson que me tienes que explicar unas cuantas cositas! ¬¬**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

**Summary:** Edward y Tanya, son llamados por la prensa "la pareja del momento" al protagonizar las películas de la saga mas exitosa de los últimos tiempos. Para Bella es su primera película y es la pareja de Jake en la ficción. ¿Qué pasara cuando empiece la atracción entre ella y Edward? ¿Qué dirá la prensa y peor aún… los fans?

**.**

**0-*-0-*-0**

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

**.**

**Capitulo VII**

**Bella POV**

**.**

- Chicos, se que les gusto esta escenas pero mejor la siguen en sus camerinos – dijo Sam interrumpiendo el "show" de esos dos, quienes se separaban. Tanya por su parte le dirigía una risita melosa mientras perezosamente retiraba las manos de su cuello y Edward le devolvía la sonrisa.

No se de que forma o con que derecho, pero si, me puse muy celosa. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un pequeño escozor en los ojos, además de sentirme triste y traicionada. Aparte mi vista de ellos dos lo más rápido que pude, aunque no tenia ni idea de que otra cosa ver, que postura de "no me importa" hacer o si salirme de ese escenario o no. Ya sabía que Edward no era nada mío y que yo no debería ilusionarme tan rápido, todo eso lo tenía claro, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- Bella ven conmigo – me sorprendió ver a Rosalie a mi lado, cogiéndome del brazo para que la siguiera a la salida.

- Si, dime- dije después de pasar saliva no se cuantas veces para quitarme el nudo de la garganta, no funciono.

- Te gusta Edward ¿no? – supongo que así era Rosalie Hale, franca y siempre directa al kid del asunto.

Así que respondí con una sonrisa triste –¿Porque dices eso?

- Porque es obvio, si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste…

- Yo llegue temprano para nuestra escena, no sabia que estabas es el escenario sino hubiéramos empezado a ensayar…-traté de desviar el tema pero ella me interrumpió.

- Ese no es el punto Bella –dijo bajando la voz- no sabes en que te estas metiendo.

- ¿Y tu si sabes? –dije un poco molesta por su actitud, si tanto le molestaba mi sufrimiento simplemente que no me vea ¿no?

- Bella no te lo tomes a mal, de hecho ni siquiera debería meterme – dijo más para ella- pero te voy a dar mi consejo: no te ilusiones con Edward.

Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza para contener las lágrimas, una cosa era escucharlo de Alice, mi mejor amiga y la que siempre iba a querer mi bien y otra muy diferente de Rosalie, a quien apenas conocía, pero si conocía a Edward. Definitivamente no era lo mismo, pero no por ello ambas dejaban de tener razón.

- Debo de preguntar porque lo dices ¿no?

- Bella, tu no me caes mal, al contrario, te veo esmerándote en tu trabajo a pesar de los cuchicheos de Tanya, y si piensas que lo digo porque Edward sea un mal chico, pues no, el no es del tipo que seduce a las mujeres y las dejas o esta con una o con otra, al contrario, es un chico decente, que como la mayoría a tenido algunas novias y se va a fiesta con sus amigas. Conozco a Edward hace mucho tiempo porque fuimos contratados para una película cuando éramos adolescentes y nos hicimos amigos.

-Pero fue el novio de Tanya y ellos siguen sintiendo algo ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir?- dije sentándome en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la fría pared y para mi sorpresa Rosalie me imito sentándose a mi lado.

- Creo que el consejo de no ilusionarte vino tarde ¿no?, ya te gusta Edward- dijo viéndome a los ojos – no, no me respondas, aun no somos tan amigas. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, entre Edward y Tanya no pasa nada, es más, ni lo de antes cuenta. Como te dije antes Edward es un buen chico pero no por eso le dejan de gustar las mujeres guapas, y Tanya lo es, la invitó a salir un par de veces, pero no congeniaron y él se alejo, pero no fue un corte limpio, no solo por el hecho de trabajar juntos y de que ella no se tomara el "alejamiento" bien, sino porque la prensa se entero de sus salidas, salieron fotos de ellos tomados de la mano, cenando, bailando, etc., etc. Y con el lanzamiento de la nueva peli, la noticia fue un boom, los fans aman la idea de que los protagonistas de su película preferida sean novios más allá de la ficción y ahora cualquier foto que sale de ellos platicando o mirándose, es motivo de excitación para la prensa.

-Eso es verdad, lo vi en internet, hasta tienen club de fans y la prensa los llama "TANDWARD" – dije rodando mis ojos.

- Ahora imagina que será de la futura novia oficial de Edward, el chico cada día se hace mas guapo, tiene mas fans y mas periodistas tras el – dijo con un estremecimiento- en consecuencia a la pobre chica la van a acosar como locos, ¡ah! Y no olvidemos el hecho de ser la causante de la separación de "TANWARD", así eso no exista la van a culpar a ella. Y los fans aman a Tanya… se nota que no la conocen –señaló encogiéndose de hombros- Pero ahora la pregunta es ¿te ves tu siendo esa mujer?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no había considerado el hecho de ser la novia oficial de Edward, en mi opinión todo estaba yendo muy rápido.

- No lo había pensado- respondí sinceramente- él y yo apenas somos amigos.

- Si, es muy pronto, pero ya sabes… antes de ilusionarse hay que considerar todos los datos, planear un poco nuestras vidas. Sobre todo si trata sobre los paparazis, esos tipos no perdonan…

- Lo dices por algo en especial? – pregunte inocentemente, sintiéndome más en confianza con ella. Me miro por unos momentos a los ojos y cuando iba a responder, otra voz nos interrumpió.

- ¿Quién dejo la basura en los pasillos?- dijo Tanya viéndome, mientras Lola, su maquillista, se reía de la estupidez.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Rosalie a Tanya mientras nos levantábamos.

- Sabes que no lo digo por ti Rose, lo digo por "esa"- dijo señalándome.

- En serio, que no entiendo ¿cual es tu problema conmigo? - dije cercándome a ella lo suficientemente cerca para no hacer una escándalo con nuestras voces y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos.

- No te quiero aquí, así de simple, no soporto tu presencia – con esa respuesta no contestaba a mi pregunta, porque no me soportaba.

- Ya Bella, no tiene sentido, vamos a grabar, dejemos estoy aquí – dijo Rose poniéndose entre Tanya y yo, señalándome la puerta del escenario para que entrara.

- Si, si, vete, pero esto no se ha acabado aquí – amenazó Tanya.

Suspire, tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, yo no era partidaria de la violencia, ni siquiera me dolía sus palabras, pero si no me gustaba nada el tono con el que me hablaba, me producía ganas de meterle su golpe.

- Ya tranquila Bella, no vale la pena – dijo Rosalie, viéndola irse.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dije viéndole a la cara, su boca podía decir eso, pero su mirada, el sonido de su voz, la postura de sus manos, no decían eso.

- No del todo. Si no me pagaran tan bien en esta peli, hace tiempo ya la hubiera dejado calva – dijo riendo, yo también reí.

- Chicas, hace rato las estaba esperando – nos llamó Sam

- Y nosotras hace rato estábamos esperando afuera, pero como los vimos muy ocupados – respondió Rose, pero viendo a Edward.

Él ignoro la mirada de Rose viéndome a mi y gesticulo con sus labios un "hola", yo respondí de la misma manera.

- Buenas tardes, sígame por favor – nos interrumpió una maquilladora, indicándome una silla. Con un asentimiento como despedida para Edward, seguí a la maquilladora para comenzar con el trabajo. No se que hizo él después, no tenia muchas ganas de verlo por ahora, ya no me sentía triste, ni molesta como antes pero tampoco era como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque era consiente de que el me estaba mirando, no volví a verlo, me puse a leer mi guion, no quería que él pensara que lo estaba ignorando apropósito, sino que yo estaba trabajando.

Cuando Sam nos llamo para darnos las indicaciones de las escenas, Edward ya no estaba y me sentí mas cómoda sin el peso de su mirada sobre mi y entre escena y escena, ese día no lo volví a ver.

.

.

.

- Bella, Bella, ven tienes que ver esto- gritó Alice desde la sala.

- Ya voy Alice – respondí mientras terminaba de acomodar mi ropa en las maletas y digo maletas, porque Alice me había convencido de comprar mucha ropa nueva, según ella mi guarda ropa no era digno de una estrella de Hollywood. Si eso decía ahora que recién estaba empezando, no quería pensar que iba a decir en un futuro.

Mañana el elenco y el equipo de producción viajábamos a Forks, Washington, para la grabación de unas escenas en un instituto de esa localidad, los bosques y otras en la playa de la Push. Para mi suerte, Alice era parte del equipo que nos iba a acompañar, así que no estaba muy nerviosa.

Las grabaciones de la peli se volvían cada vez más pesadas, yo ya llevaba mas de una semana trabajando como actriz y ya me sentía mas cómoda en el plato, cada vez con los chicos de la manada nos hacíamos mas patas* (N/A: amigos en peruano) y también con Rose y Emmett, con quienes constantemente había coincidido en las horas de los refrigerios y una que otra grabación.

A Edward no lo había visto muy seguido, solo entre cambios de escenario, parecíamos el rato y el ratón, el entraba en una locación y yo salía de esa para entrar a otra. Y cuando nos encontrábamos solo nos saludábamos y ya. La conversación mas larga con él desde entonces fue:

.

_- Hola Bella, Jacob – dijo acercándose a ambos en la hora del almuerzo._

_- Hola Edward – dije un tanto incomoda._

_- Cullen – asintió Jake con la cabeza._

_- Jacob ven!, tienes que ver esto – lo llamó Rosalie desde el carrito de los dulces. Ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, asi que se me hizo extraño._

_- Voy a ver que quiere la rubia – dijo Jake parándose y gritando "súper Jake al rescate" _

_- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Edward, y yo asentí- hace tiempo no te veía._

_- te vi cuando salías del escenario 3_

_- eso no cuenta Bells –dijo mientras sonreía de lado._

_- Cierto, ya sabes, el trabajo – conseguí decir aun deslumbrada por esa hermosa sonrisa._

_- Si el trabajo, nos obliga a hacer muchos sacrificios, pero todo tiene su recompensa – dijo viéndome a los ojos._

_- Señor Edward – una voz nasal nos interrumpíos- la señorita Tanya lo espera para su ensayo._

_- Voy en un rato, estoy ocupado –dijo Edward un poco irritado._

_- Bella puede esperar- dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza, definitivamente si uno de estos días yo mataba a Tanya, haría lo posible para que culpen a esta de su muerte, divague._

_- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Edward mas irritado aún._

_- No te preocupes Edward, otro día hablamos, ve con Lalo_

_- Es Lola- corrigió ella._

_Sisee rodando mis ojos –Es lo mismo._

_- Esta bien- dijo Edward rosando con sus dedos mis manos que estaban sobre la manzana que tenia de almuerzo – espero verte luego._

_- Yo igual – respondí viéndolo irse seguido por la "mini-bitch". Antes de salir del comedor giro para verme y despedirse con la mano, mientras mis manos seguían extrañando el ligero rose de sus dedos._

_- ¿Que quería Cullen?- pregunto Jake, volviendo a su asiento._

_- Hablar, somos amigos – dije restándole importancia, a pesar de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón – y que quería Rose?_

_- Enseñarme las ranas de chocolate, te traje algunas- dijo tendiéndome unas cuantas en la mesa._

_._

_._

- Bella que tanto haces, te estoy esperando… ni se te ocurra tocar eso, que yo ya te lo deje organizado – dijo Alice quitándome de mis manos el neceser.

- Ya disculpa duende de la moda ¿Qué me querías decir o enseñar?

- Te vas a morir cuando lo leas – dijo tendiéndome la laptop – entre a la pagina oficial de la peli y vi tu foto en ella – termino dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

- Si Sam me mando a sacarme unas fotos y me comento esto – dije mientras tecleaba sobre mi nombre para ver mi foto.

- ¡Y no me dijiste nada!- chilló Alice- ¿que clase de amiga eres?

- Alice, tranquila, pensé que ya sabias, ya habías trabajado con Rose y Emmett en lo mismo ¿no?

- Si pero yo quería saber el tuyo – dijo con un puchero.

- Esta bien, la próxima vez te avisaré, además mira, aquí están las fotos de mí y Jacob – dije señalándole la pantalla

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Se ven tan lindo juntos.

- Estuvo genial, nos divertimos mucho y el me ayudo a estar más en confianza con la cámara.

- Mira en esa foto no tiene camiseta – señalo una Alice completamente emocionada.

- Si, se la pasa medio desnudo casi toda la peli – le dije, mientras que ella me daba un golpe suave en la cabeza – Ouch Alice!

- La próxima vez que no me cuentes algo como esto, no te lo perdono Swan.

- Lo siento, pero ya será para otra peli, mira aquí hay más fotos de todos – señale la galería de fotos que ofrecía la web.

- Que linda es Rosalie, me hubiera gustado mucho ser yo quien las maquillara – dijo Alice con ojos soñadores.

- Entonces Rose y yo te debemos una sesión de fotos – mi voz automáticamente cambio a un tono de voz más triste al ver las fotografías de Edward y Tanya. Según Rose no eran novios, pero eso no solucionaba el hecho de que yo quería a Edward y nosotros solo fuéramos amigos. Además si algo podría reconocer en la actitud de Tanya para conmigo, es que ella también quería a Edward.

- ¿maquillar esa cara?... next! – obviamente Alice había notado mi cambio de animo y estaba intentando bromear.

- Ella es muy linda Alice, no lo niegues.

- En fotos dirás, porque en persona, su forma de ser le resta muchos puntos a su belleza. ¿Sabes que?- dijo levantándose de mi cama y caminando hacia la mesita de mi cuarto – quiero tener una pijamada y saldaras tu deuda conmigo.

- No entiendo – el miedo se reflejo en mis ojos al ver la sonrisa de Alice. La duende tenía un plan.

- Me vas a ejar maquillarte para tu siguiente sesión fotográfica – dijo dando brinquitos.

- Esta bien, pero lo voy a hablar con Sam y…

- No, tu sesión será ahora… yo seré la fotógrafa también, vas a ver Bella te va a encantar – dijo corriendo hacia su recamara para traer no se que. Regreso enseguida con muchas bolsas de cosméticos y ropa que coloco sobre mi cama – menos mal que no había guardado esto en el equpaje porque si no… - _y otra vez Alice hablaba consigo misma_

- Alice tenemos un viaje mañana ¿enserio tenemos que hacer esto hoy?

- Bella el viaje es hasta medio dia y en la mañana no tienes nada que hacer, puedes dormir, además la sesión de fotos será para las dos – dijo haciendo un puchero - Vamos Bella no es mala idea, ¡arriba el animo nena, esta es una noche de chicas! _Tal vez debo hacer margaritas…_

Y como siempre la duende tenia razón era una noche de chicas y ¿Qué de malo hay en tomarse unas fotos ridículas con tu mejor amiga, no?- Esta bien Alice, hagamoslo!- dije finalmente haciendo una pose ridícula.

- Hey bella, pero en pijama no vale?, no da.

- Entonces?

- Déjela en mis manos - y dicho esto Alice paso a jugar Barbie Bella, tengo que aceptar que al final no me veía mal, me di unas vueltitas frente al espejo, estaba hermoso el vestidito negro de encaje que me llegaba hasta el muslo, además que combinaba a la perfección con los zapatos de vértigo que me coloco. Ella como siempre se veía muy mona con un vestidito verde igual de corto que el mío y unas botas negras.

Comenzamos la "sesión de fotos" y fue muy divertido, hicimos las poses de rocanroleras, brincamos como niñas sobre la cama, las de modelos en medio una fiesta tomando margaritas, la de "soy el rey del mundo", la de niñas fresas en un mundo mágicos, etc. Me divertí como no lo había echo en años y las fotos reflejaban sana diversión.

Terminamos exhaustas tiradas en la cama revisando una por una las fotos.

- Esta se ve genial ¿no?-pregunto Alice

Dudé un poco, la chica de la fotografía se veía tan feliz y desinhibida, a diferencia de mi actitud triste de estos días - No se Alice, yo no soy tan suelta, no parezco… yo

- Por eso esta genial pues…. Ouch! Bella- no pude evitar reírme.

- Lo dices porque tú sales bien en todas.

- Si lo se – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal – ¿sabes que? , se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

- ¿Ahora que?, ya estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir- dije colocándome nuevamente mi pijama.

- No sonsa, tu no tienes que hacer nada, solo yo, voy a cargar estas fotos en mi pagina.

- ¿!Que! No Alice en serio, que vergüenza

- Vamos Bella, no tengo muchas fotos contigo porque siempre dices "no salgo bien"- dijo imitando mi voz y tenia razón, a veces las mujeres somos tan perfeccionistas.

- Lo acepto, pero solo una?- dije y ella comenzó a reir

- ¡Ay bella, gracias!... tengo una foto con la "Bella famosa" – dijo saltando -no te tomes fotos con Jasper, el se las presumirá a sus amigos y ya sabes como se pone luego.

- Ok. Lo intentare…. Ahora si vete y déjame terminar de empacar para dormir.

.

.

- Bella tienes tus maletas, el equipaje de mano, el neceser….

-si Alice TODO, ya te lo dije cinco veces… espera la cámara y mi laptop.

- Ya lo tengo aquí Belly Bells, sabes que amo fotografíar a mis amigos en momentos inesperados, así que yo la llevo.

- como quieras duende, solo apúrate que se hace tarde – dije abriendo la puerta del departamento.

- ya va…

Después de media hora de gritos de emoción de Alice muy cerca de mi oído mientras yo conducía, llegamos al lugar pactado con Sam para reunirnos con el elenco. No viajamos todo juntos, pero si la mayoría, la primera comitiva partió dos días atrás. Dele elenco solo estábamos Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Lauren y yo, junto con Carmen y Paul, el resto como Tanya, Edward y los padres ficticios de ellos habían viajado con Sam, junto con un equipo y nosotros íbamos con otro en el cual estaba incluido la duende.

- Ya llego Bella, ahora ya nos podemos ir señores… - grito Paul y todos rieron, taladre con mi marida a Alice, quien solo susurro un "lo siento" y se fue a reunir con Carmen.

Subí al bus, que mas parecía un hotel porque parecía tenerlo todo, cocina, baño, cinema, varios televisores, etc…

- Por fin llegaste Belly Bells- dijo Emmett - ven siéntate acá adelante mío, para tenerte bien chequeadita.

- Hola Bella… no te preocupes yo lo chequeo a él – dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo.

- Gracias chicos – coloque mi abrigo en el asiento, mientras me sentaba sobre este para hablar con Rose y Emmett – chicos ¿porque vamos a viajar en bus y no en avión?

- Porque asi evitamos a los periodistas y a los fans – respondió Emmett sin levantar la vista de su comic.

- Es que asi es mas fácil controlar la seguridad, en cambio si hacemos escalas para tomar el avión, luego otro bus y asi… pues habría muchos fans y periodistas gritando y todo seria un caos.

- Oye Swan, deja de acosarme ¿quieres? Que haces en mi asiento?- dijo Jacob sentándose en el asiento vacio a mi lado.

- ¿en tu casa no te enseñaron a compartir? Tu te sientas ahí y yo aqui

- Mira Bella… ese es mi sitio – dijo Seth.

- A pues, ya les digo que no me van a sacar de aquí…

- ¿Y quien dijo sacarte? Vamos a compartir, total, cabemos los tres – dijo Jacob, colocándome al medio y haciendo campo para Seth- ¿están de acuerdo?

- Claro – dije.

- Claro – agrego Seth.

- Y Bella… se te dan bien los tríos? – dijo Jake mientras movía las cejas de forma sugerente.

- Idiota…

_- A Jacob, Seth y… bella_ – escuche la vos de Rose quien parecía hablar por teléfono, en seguida me gire para saber con quien hablaba.

- La rubia… - dijo Jake mientras él y Seth se giraban también hacia Rose.

- Es Edward… - dijo Rose, antes de preguntarle – estaba hablando con él y escucho lo del "trio", quería saber quienes eran los pervertidos - dijo con una risita – _Oh si, ya sabes como son esos tres… muy amigos_ – le siguió diciendo a Edward mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- No te preocupes Eddie, que yo te la cuido – dijo Emmett acercándose al celular de Rose.

- _¡No me digas Eddie!_ – se escucho a un muy enojado Edward desde el teléfono ¿Tanto se molestaba por el diminutivo?

- Que sensible Eddie – contraataco Emmett.

- Tu tranquilo Edward, asi son los amigos… se hacen bromas, solo es cariño de amigo – dijo Rose viéndome a los ojos.

- Yo te quiero Eddie… - dijo Emmett

- Y nosotros también… - siguieron Jake y Seth, luego Rose me acerco el celular a mi

- Y yo más – le dije sonrojándome, enseguida Rose susurro un "¿feliz?" por el celular y se rio.

- Luego hablamos Eddie… ¡nos movemos! - colgó. Mientras todos vitoreábamos el despegue del bus rumbo a Forks.

**0-*-0-*-0**

Hola... siento mucho la demora… de verdad no quiero hacerla tan larga ni dejarlas en suspenso, pero ya ven…

Gracias chicas por sus reviews, ustedes siempre alegrándome con sus comenta, ya saben: cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, llamado de atención, amenazas… en el botoncito de allí abajo. Me gustaría que me ayuden a desarrollar la historia… si Bella le pega sola a Tanya o si Rose y Alice le ayudan jajajaja que montoneras xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

**Summary:** Edward y Tanya, son llamados por la prensa "la pareja del momento" al protagonizar las películas de la saga mas exitosa de los últimos tiempos. Para Bella es su primera película y es la pareja de Jake en la ficción. ¿Qué pasara cuando empiece la atracción entre ella y Edward? ¿Qué dirá la prensa y peor aún… los fans?

**0-*-0-*-0**

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Bella POV**

**.**

32 horas, 5 películas, toneladas de comida chatarra y cientos y cientos de bromas después… llegamos a Forks.

- ¿Jake que haces?- pregunte, tallándome los ojos después de una "pequeña" siesta. Eran las 8 am y el conductor ya nos había indicado que pronto llegaríamos a Forks. Todos estábamos apenas despertando, el día anterior habíamos pasado un día genial, me alegraba mucho ver que Rose y Jake ya se toleraban más y Emmett se acoplaba perfectamente a las bromas de la manada.

- Shhhh! Bella, lo vas a despertar - contestó Jake, observe como con un plumón indeleble se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Seth, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazando una almohada.

Mientras Jake dibujaba un bigote al estilo Don Quijote a Seth, me dispuse acomodar mis cabellos y ponerme mi sweater.

- Bella toma – me extendió un neceser Rose – maquíllate un poco, una nunca sabe si se puede encontrar a la prensa… también ten estos lentes de sol- luego fue hacia Jake y Seth, quien ya había despertado y les entrego sus cafés – Uh! Que sexy Seth.

- Cierto, una foto grupal – nos llamo Emmett, colocando estratégicamente a Seth en el medio.

Cuando estuvimos todos listos nos bajamos del bus y como había advertido Rose, nos encontramos a la prensa. Afortunadamente la producción estaba preparada y controlaron un poco el alboroto, la mayoría de las preguntas iban dirigidas a Jake, sobre su supuesto romance con una cantante de música country, el solo negaba con la cabeza y mandaba saludos a su mamá. Rose me abrazo y acelero el paso mientras Emmett y Seth se unían a los saludos dirigidos a la mamá de Jake y alababan su cocina… _hombres_.

Entramos al hotel, Paul nos indico nuestra habitaciones, yo iba a compartir la mía con Rose y nos entregó el nuevo itinerario y los guiones. Cansada de dormir en un asiento en el bus, apenas entre a la habitación me arroje sobre la cama más cercana. Mientras Rose se ponía cómoda y revisaba el guión.

- ¿Bella haz leído el guión? - me preguntó Rose cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida.

- La verdad, no, solo repase las escenas de mañana y pasado… ¿porque?

- Porque yo estoy leyendo las escenas que hacemos en la playa – dijo con un tono de voz curioso, que provoco que levantara mi cabeza para verla - ¿sabias que te convenzo para hacer topless?

- ¿¡QUE! – grite, mientras ella sonreía burlona.

- Bella, al fin te encuentro no sabes lo que paso… - entro gritando Alice.

- Ahora no Alice, esto es importante… Rose, eso no es cierto, Sam no me dijo nada – dije.

- Esto también es importante

- Alice… - amenacé

- Esta bien, termina tu asunto – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

- Tranquila bella no se te ve nada en pantallas, solo se da a entender, pero si lo vas a tener que hacer y te enfocan de espaldas y eso, pero hay algo más… otro personaje, además de mi, ve tu "topless" – dijo Rose riendo al ver mi cara de espanto

- Yo… emm… no sabia… ¿Por qué no lo leí antes?... y bueno… se puede saber quien me va a ver? – pregunte, mientras le quitaba el guión de las manos y en efecto allí estaba mi escena en topless. Por el rabillo de los ojos vi que Alice leí el guión sobre mi hombro y tenia cara de "WTF?"

Rose río con más ganas – No, no es Edward – señalo, interpretando mi pregunta - el chico que se va a ganar con tus "niñas" es… suspenso... Emmett - y con eso estallo en carcajadas.

- Emmett, ¿porque Emmett? – ok, no pude evitar mi tono de decepción, hubiera sido más interesante hacer un topless con…

Rose volvió a reír con mas ganas – Ya se pervertida, que a ti te encantaría hacer un topless con Edward, pero según la peli, tu hombre es "Taylor" y con esa escena "Kellan" se queda alucinado y se lo cuenta y él se pone celoso… es lo que aquí dice – dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Respire dos veces, tratándome de hacerme a la idea, después de unos minutos dije – Ok, pero si a Emmett le gusta más mis niñas, ese es problema tuyo Rose… ouch! – la rubia me había arrojado una almohada.

- Muy graciosa Bellita, ahora puedes hacer caso a Alice que esta a punto de tener un colapso nervioso por retener la información que tiene para ti – dijo Rose señalándome a Alice, quien estaba sentada sobre mi cama en posición de indio y mordiendo una almohada.

Rose los ojos y pregunte – Esta bien Alice, dime que paso…

- Me robaron la cámara fotográfica Bella…

- ¿¡QUE! – dijimos Rose y yo a la vez y luego seguimos con preguntas como ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

- Me robaron la cámara, en el bus, supongo que en el trayecto hacia acá, no se como y menos quien y mucho menos porque, solo se que estaba tomándole fotografías a las chicas de make up mientras dormían, deje la cámara sobre mis cosas y fui al baño y cuando regrese ya no estaba, Ángela me ayudo a buscar por todos lados y nada, ay Bella la cámara era tuya no te vayas a molestar…

Le iba a decir que no se preocupara, que era solo era una cámara, pero que tenia que ser mas cuidadosa, cuando unos toques en la puerta me interrumpieron – Pase –

- Hola Bella, señorita Rosalie – era Ángela – Alice encontramos tu cámara – dijo mientras se la entregaba a la duende

- Gracias Angie, ¿Donde estaba? – dijo Alice dando brinquitos

- Debajo de tu asiento

- ¿Ah?

- si ya se que allí también revisamos pero no se, esta raro si, pero allí lo encontró Jessica – dijo Ángela asintiendo a la cara de "algo raro esta pasando aquí" de Alice.

- Ya no importa eso, lo importante es que la encontraron – dije restándole importancia.

- Cierto – dijo Rose – de repente buscaste por todos lados pero obviaste el mas cercano, tranquila Alice eso paso, además aquí no se pierde nada, todos son de confianza.

- Eh… chicas, pues aquí si pasa algo raro… no esta la memoria expandible

- Alice asegúrate primero – dijo revisando la cámara por mi misma y en efecto no estaba.

- OMG! Ay Bella ahora si me vas a matar… allí estaban las fotos de "nuestra sesión fotográfica"

.

.

.

Por la tarde, estaba en maquillaje alistándome para mis escenas, no quise pensar ni en mis futuros topless, ni en la desaparición de la memoria, además de ese caso se estaba encargando la "detective Alice", yo por lo pronto, esta muerta de nervios, esta escena era súper importante para mí… era mi escena con Edward, únicamente él y yo.

- Bella, ¿estas lista? – _hablando del rey de Roma, el príncipe se asoma…_

- Si Edward – dije poniéndome de pie, Ángela ya había terminado mi maquillaje "ligero" y ya tenia puesto mi vestuario.

- Wuou… - dijo Edward mientras veía el aro en el ombligo de "Nina" – te ves genial – completo con un tono de voz mas grave.

- Gracias, esto… - dije señalando el aro – es de "Nina", no es mio.

- "Nina" es hermosa… - susurro muy cerca de mi oído – pero yo prefiero a Bella – creo que en ese momento mi corazón se quedo en sístole.

- Gracias – dije sonrojándome.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa de lado

- ¿Uh?

- Que si nos vamos al plato… - asentí en seguida, no quería parecer tonta o mostrar lo nerviosa que me sentía cuando estaba cerca de él – así que… ¿tú me quieres más?

Esa si la pille a la primera, se refería a la llamada de Rosalie en el bus –Si… quiero decir, no sé cuanto te quiera Jacob, pero nosotros somos mas cercanos ¿no? Pero si tú lo prefieres a él, yo le sedo mi lugar – No se si era un defecto o una virtud en mi, pero siempre decía algo relativamente gracioso para salirme de una situación incomoda.

- Pues Jacob no esta nada mal, si te gustan los hombres, que no es mi caso – dijo Edward con un estremecimiento - pero la pregunta seria… ¿Si tú prefieres a Jacob sobre mí?- no pude contenerme, enarque una ceja y me reí – No me refiere al sentido físico de él sobre mi, eso seria muy raro… Bella no me hagas esto, tu me entiendes.

- Ok, Ok, pero para muchas de sus fan la idea no seria tan rara – continúe riéndome de la idea, mientras él frunció el seño negando. Iba a continuar divagando, cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

- Edward, amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo un hombre acercándose a nosotros, no lo había visto antes en el plató así que no creía que trabajara en la película, físicamente era bastante atractivo, no tanto como Edward, pero sus cabellos rubio y sus ojos azules impresionaban.

- James… ya se me hacia raro que no rondaras la locación – no se me paso por alto que no le respondía el saludo, sentía la tensión de Edward a mi lado, obviamente no se llevaban bien…

- Estuve en Francia, supervisando unos asuntos de Aro, pero aquí estoy otra vez – después bajo su mirada hacia mi y dijo – Hola… no nos presentas Edward?

Edward le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, luego paso sus brazos por mi hombre, pegándome a su costado y con una sonrisa forzada dijo - James, ella es Bella, hace el papel de "Nina" en la película, Bella, James es el hijo de Aro, el dueño de la productora y estará aquí por… ¿Cuándo te vas James?

- siempre tan amigable Edward – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica – Bella, gusto en conocerte, es tu primera película ¿verdad? Te recordaría de antes…

- Si, es mi primera película – respondí enseguida, me ponía un poco incomoda su mirada, me hacia sentir como un trozo de carne.

- Ah! Sam, mi buen amigo, siempre ensalce su capacidad de descubrir jóvenes talentos. Acostúmbrate a verme seguido Bella, voy a quedarme una buena temporada por acá, extrañe mucho a mis amigos… hablando de ello ¿Dónde esta Tanya, Edward?

- No se, tal vez debas buscarla tu mismo – contesto Edward cortante.

- Como sea – le resto importancia James – nos vemos luego… Bella – se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Que tipo mas raro – le susurre a Edward

- Ciertamente si – me vio de una forma que no supe descifrar – ten mucho cuidado con él, Bella, no es de confiar y es un poco insistente con las chicas bonitas.

- Uy! Entonces tengo suerte – dije tratando de disminuir la tensión

- Bella…

- Ya relájate Edward, vámonos antes que Sam nos mate por tardones - lo cogí de la mano y echamos a correr…

.

.

.

_Se hizo la cuenta y acción:_

_Nina: (Nina rueda los ojos al verlo parado en la puerta) Si vienes a buscar a Lucy… ella no esta aquí._

_Matthew: No, vengo a hablar contigo (_Matthew _entra enojado a la sala y cierra la puerta)_

_Nina: No se sobre que podemos hablar tu y yo, pero tu dirás._

_Matthew: Vengo a advertirte que dejes en paz a Lucy, he pasado por alto tu comportamiento por mucho tiempo, por no voy a tolerar un insulto más…_

_Nina: el único comportamiento que deberías tratar de corregir es el de tu novia, no se como toleras que se la pase corriendo detrás de Taylor._

_Matthew: ¡Suficiente! No vine a hablar de eso contigo_

_Nina: Pero "eso" como lo llamas, es lo único que debería importar, solo mantén alejada a Lucy de Taylor, la presencia de ustedes dos lo lastima y…_

_Matthew: Tú amas a Taylor…_

_Nina: Ese no es asunto tuyo (Nina gira mirando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda)_

_Matthew: Ahora lo entiendo. Pero ellos solo son amigos…_

_Nina: eso es lo que ustedes quieren creer._

_Matthew: Tal vez (dice con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, Nina gira para verlo). Pero la amo tanto y si ella asi lo quiere, puedo dar un paso al costado para que Taylor…_

_Nina: ¡NO! Como puedes decir eso_

_Matthew: Ella se merece ser feliz. Y yo voy a estar a su lado, mientras ella así lo quiera. Tu también te mereces ser feliz Nina, espero lo seas (le da un beso en la mejilla y deja a Nina llorando)_

_Nina: Porque nadie me puede amar así (dice entre sollozos). _

_._

- Oh! Bella lo siento – dijo Edward volviendo a abrazarme – no puedo verte llorar ni en ficción.

- Que bueno que no eres Matthew – dije volviendo el abrazo, si Edward me dijera que ama a otra mujer, no lo puedo ni imaginar…

- No lo puedo creer – gritó Sam, aunque sus ojos reflejaban un poco de diversión- gracias por arruinar una toma casi perfecta Edward.

-Sam lo siento mucho…

- Si, si, si, estoy seguro que no lo sientes nada, pero no te preocupes, resististe lo suficiente como para darme una buena toma, ahora váyanse – dijo riendo y arrojando el guión.

.

.

Edward y yo estábamos saliendo del cuarto de hotel que el equipo había acondicionado para la escena, la película iba a requerir un viaje de los personajes de excursión a la playa. Era pasado el medio así que íbamos a los comedores para buscar a los muchachos y almorzar juntos como siempre habíamos querido, pero por motivo de horarios no se nos había permitido.

- Bella, Edward aquí – nos llamo Rose, quien estaba sentada comiendo alegremente junto a Emmett, Jacob y Seth, ya no me sorprendía mucho.

- Hola Bells – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara y una guiñada de ojo.

- Emmett… - advirtió Rose

- ¿Ya lo sabe? - pregunte a Rosalie, mientras me sentaba junto a ella y Edward frente a mi.

- Así que es cierto – interrumpo Jake.

- ¿Que es cierto? – dijo Edward

- Que Emmett es el hombre mas suertudo sobre la faz de la tierra, va a ser él único que presencie las mejores escenas de esta película… los topless… - contesto Seth, mirando alternativamente a Rose y a mi, y no precisamente a nuestras caras, si no allí abajo.

- Eso no es justo, yo debería estar en la escena del topless – dijo Jake con indignación fingida

- Y yo – agregó Seth

- Sabia que me estaba perdiendo algo importante… eso me pasa por no leer todo el guión – dijo Edward riendo, _hombre tenia que ser_ – y se puede saber ¿quienes son las elegidas? - dijo buscando esa escena en el guión, aún riendo.

Antes que contestaran interrumpí la charla de machos alpha – No es un topless real, Emmett no vera nada ¿no? Solo se fingirá las escenas…

- ¡Si será real! Y yo estaré allí disfrutando la buena vista – sentencio Emmett

- Si será real Bella, Emmett lo vera, pero nos enfocaran de espaldas y no te preocupes todo será muy profesional – me consoló Rose.

- "Nos" – dijo Edward levantando su cabeza como resorte del guión, con cara de desconcierto

- Si Bella y Rose son las del topless – contesto Seth - ¿En que mundo vives Culle? La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el plato.

- Pero porque un topless, no entiendo, esa escena no pueden agregarse así porque si, eso no esta en el libro – dijo un muy molesto Edward, ¿tan disconforme estaba con la adaptación del libro?

- Los guionistas creen que "Taylor" poco a poco debe mostrar interés por "Nina" así que él se va a poner un tanto celoso cuando "Kellan" le diga lo bien que se ve ella en topless – aclaró Jake.

- "Taylor" es un tonto por no ver lo que tiene a lado y no me parece que se exponga a "Nina" de esa forma – siguió Edward.

- Tranquilo Eddie, no malogres mi momento – dijo Emmett burlándose de la actitud de Edward – los guionistas solo le quieren poner algo divertido a la peli, es para adolescentes, no es para niños viejos como tu sin sentido del humor.

- A mi solo no me parece bien – dijo Edward viéndome de reojo y yo por el momento no podía decir ni "pio"

- Esta bien, todos tranquilos, si esta película necesita un topless, pues YO me ofrezco – dijo Jake poniéndose de pie y llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Ah no, no es justo, y yo que ya tenia planes de colarme a la filmación de esa escena – dijo Seth triste.

- Ya estuvo bueno niños – exploto Rose – aquí todos somos profesionales y esas escenas se van a hacer cono nosotras, Jake tu ya te la pases en topless toda le película, fuera de la mirada perversa de Seth y ¡te guste o no Edward!

- Si Edward, ya no te pases de celoso – Edward iba a responder algo pero Emmett siguió – y quita esa cara que parece que hubieras chupado limón – todos reímos, incluido Edward.

Cuando llegaron nuestros almuerzos, todos comimos entre broma y bromas, le pregunte a Carmen por Alice cuando la vi pasar y me dijo que ella estaba trabajando en Lauren en unas escenas, ya que Lauren y Tanya habían retrasados sus escenas por asuntos privados, así que ese era el motivo por el que no había visto a mi amiga en todo el día, ni a las brujas. Durante la comida, algo que me llamo la atención fue la mirada de Lola, fue a recoger unas botellas de agua de manantial recién llegada de los Alpes europeos para su ama y me lanzo una mirada divertida. Rosalie también lo noto y me susurro un "esa trama algo" que respondí asintiendo en señal de que yo creía lo mismo.

Estaba terminando de almorzar cuando mi celular sonó, me disculpe con los chicos y me dispuse a contestar cuando vi el nombre de Jasper.

- _Bella, ¿esta Alice contigo? _– pregunto Jasper sin si quiera saludar.

- No, ella esta trabajando, pero le digo que llamaste – dije creyendo que el le había marcado a su celular pero ella no contestaba por estar ocupada.

- _No quiero hablar con ella o por lo menos no ser yo quien le de esta noticia, aunque en realidad te afecte más a ti._

-No entiendo Jas.

-_Bella hay algo que tienes que ver, acepta el archivo que te voy a enviar_ – así lo hice y me sorprendí con lo que vi. Eran las fotos con Alice, en nuestra "sesión fotográfica" no entendía como la tenia Jasper. Jacob se asomo a mi celular para ver lo que yo veía y susurro un "lindas" yo solo negué con una sonrisa para poder explicarle luego.

- Sigo sin entender Jasper, no se como tienes estas fotos.

-Bella esas fotos están dando vuelta en toda la internet como prueba de que tu, la nueva actriz de Renacer, es lesbiana y Alice tu novia.

- ¿¡QUE! – grite y todos voltearon a verme. Esto no me podía estar pasando ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? Quería hacerme… las mismas preguntas que hicimos Rose y yo cuando Alice nos dijo que perdió la cámara…. La cámara y las fotografías.

- ¿Bella que pasa? – escuche que me decían mis amigos

- _Bella no es para tanto, las fotos no son comprometedoras, solo algunos idiotas la muestran para fundamentar una sospecha que según ellos ronda todo el set de la película_ – continuo Jasper

- ESO NO ES VERDAD – chillé

- _Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que explicar a mi, acá lo importante es que alguien quiere destruirte y es alguien cercano, ¿tienes ideas de cómo consiguieron las fotos?_ – preguntó Jas.

- Si, sospecho más o menos como pero aún no se quien – dije vendo a Rose que me interreogaba con la mirada acerca de lo que estaba pasando – hablamos luego, tengo cosas que atender.

- _Si Bella, tu tranquila ya veras que todo sale bien, dile Alice que la llamo en la noche._

- Ok Jas, gracias – colgué

- Bella dinos que te pasa, ¿porque gritaste así? – preguntó Rose y fue secundada por los chicos, en especial Edward.

Les explique a mis amigos todo, desde la idea de Alice de tomarnos las fotos, la perdida de la cámara y la llamada de Jasper.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Rose claramente indignada.

- Valla, toda la red cree que res gay Bella y…– dijo Seth

- Seth… - interrumpió Edward – no entiendo quien querría de ser algo así…

- Yo si y en este momento se lo voy a preguntar – me paré de mi asiento, con la clara certeza de saber quien era la culpable.

- Creo que pensamos igual – me dijo Rose – te acompaño.

- ¿Alguien nos puede explicar?- preguntó Jake, pero no escuche el resto porque ya habíamos salido Rose y yo del comedor rumbo a la locación 6….

**0-*-0-*-0**

Hola chicas!, ¿quien creen que fue? Enigmático el 6 ¿no? Le agregamos un 66 más y es la vestía! xD

Bueno, se que algunas veces les puede parecer que Alice, Rose y Emmett hablan de mas en los momentos claves de Edward y Bella, pero así es como yo veo las cosas, mis amigos son así de inoportunos, es más, yo también lo soy xD así que si no les gusto, de verdad lo siento, creo que estoy teniendo mala junta jajajajaja

¡ Cuéntenme algo e inspírenme!

**Respondiendo preguntas:**

**- ****Maya Cullen Masen****:** es muy lindo lo k dices, Edward debe jugársela por Bella y ojala que los fans vean como es esa bitch de tanya ¬¬

**- ****Florence15****:** buena idea! Si es todo el elenco tal vez después de eso hacen una película en prisión xD

**- ****Mrs. Darcy HP****:** gracias por leerme desde el principio, espero k te siga gustando el fic ^^

- **Camiilaa de Lautner****:** jajajaja le podemos aumentar a Lauren y ya son 3 contra 3 no?

**- ****Matiti Swan Cullen****: **no te puedo decir lo k pasa aun… pero no olviden k todavía Edward no deja muy en claro lo que siente por Tanya, yo creo k no le cae bien… mi Eddie es inteligente ;)

**- ****chiikiTa****:** Le puse Matthew al personaje de Edward por Matthew Bellamy, el vocalista de Muse… es que no me pude contener, también lo amo *¬*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

**0-*-0-*-0**

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

**Capitulo IX**

**Bella POV**

**.**

Estaba hecha una furia buscando la bendita locación 6, pero al parecer el destino quería enfurecerme más y no la encontraba.

- chicos ustedes quédense, nostras ya volvemos – dijo Rose corriendo detrás de mi - Bella cálmate un poco, piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer.

- No te preocupes Rose, solo le voy a patear el trasero a Tanya…

- ¿Pero como puedes estar 100% segura de que fue ella la que robo la cámara? – le vi con una mirada de incredulidad, creí que ella pensaba igual que yo – si, obvio fue ella, pero necesitamos pruebas, ella puede alegar cualquier cosa, como que no estuvo en el bus y Sam le creería…

- Sam no tiene que nada que ver… esto es personal – dije mientras seguía buscando la locación. ¡Bingo 6!

- Bella ¿que haces acá? – entre al jardín del hotel y Alice corrió hacia a mi – nos vemos en el comedor, la bruja tiene para rato todavía con sus escenas.

- Justamente vengo a buscar a esa – escupí.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar? – le dijo a Rose, claramente noto que yo no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

- Veras Alice… primero prométeme que no vas a hacer nada precipitado, ¿esta bien? – Alice asintió – Ok, Bella recibió una llamada donde le contaban…

Rose le conto toda a Alice, pero no preste mucha atención al relato, yo solo tenia ojos para ver a la bruja que tenia frente a mi, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Verdaderamente, frente a la cámara parecía una mujer dulce y buena, incapaz de hacer daño a alguien, pero fuera de ella era un ser egoísta, ególatra e intolerante. Era una excelente actriz, de eso no cavia dudad, seguía al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones de Sam, pero a pesar de eso sus gestos de superioridad transmitían otro mensaje. Pero en fin, me daba igual como era, solo que no se meta conmigo. Estaba tan segura que ella era la de las fotos, ¿quien mas se habría mostrado tan despectiva conmigo? Solo ella…

- ¿!QUE¡?... ah no, yo la mato – dijo Alice girándose para ir a encararla, pero enseguida fue detenida por Rose del brazo.

- Alice quieta, no vas a hacer nada, así no se soluciona las cosas – enarque una ceja por su afirmación – esta bien Bella, a veces si… pero esa es un hueso duro de roer, mira toda la gente que la va a defender y nostras las tenemos de perder.

- Entonces espero hasta que se vaya a su camerino – solucione el problema.

- Alice, ¿Bella siempre es así? – preguntó Rose.

- Que te diré yo Rose "así es como se solucionan las cosas en nuestro pueblo" y esa tipa se metió con nuestro honor… yo voy primera Bells – anunció Alice.

- No duende, a mi me toca los honores – aclaré.

- Se que no es momento para preguntar esto, pero… ¿de donde son? – pregunto una muy ansiosa y preocupada Rose.

- Texas – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Rose - ya Bella tranquila. Alice eres su mejor amiga, trata de calmarla

- No Rose – negó Alice- los mejores amigos no son los que detienen una pelea, son los que entran en ella con una patada voladora – Ok! No lo pude evitar y me reí de las ocurrencias de la duende.

Creo que la risa, que cada ves más se hacia carcajada, ayudo a disminuir la cólera y la tensión entre todas.

- Ya chicas vasta que nos corren de aquí, están mas tranquilas y ahora podemos hablar civilizadamente y no pongan esas caras porque de que hay venganza, hay venganza – dijo Rose. Esperamos por cerca de 10 minutos hasta que finalizaron y las vimos moverse, las seguimos….

.

.

.

- Lola vuela… quítame este maquillaje deprisa, ya no lo tolero, de verdad que "Lucy" tiene un pésimo gusto – escuchamos la voz de Tanya, proveniente de su camarín.

- Al fin tenemos tiempo para hablar – esa era la voz de Lauren - Las fotos se subieron en el blog y luego colmaron toda la red, todo quedo como dijiste, los medios están…

- ¡Cállate Lauren! Que nos pueden oír. Lola cierra la puerta – ordeno la bruja.

- No te molestes Tanya, con la puerta cerrada hace mucho calor – dije entrando a su camarín "particular" seguida por Alice y Rose. Los rostros de las tres brujas eran dignos de una foto, el pánico se reflejaba en sus rostros… cobardes.

- Que haces t_ú_ en mi camerino - Tanya fue la primera en reaccionar – retírate.

- Tenemos asuntos que arreglar…

- ¡Lola sácala! Y tu Lauren llama a Sam – chilló Tanya viéndonos con desdén.

- Tu quédate en tu sitio – escupió Alice a Lola.

- ¿que pasa chicas? ¿Ahora no tienen una computadora cerca donde esconderse? – dijo Rose haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Estuve mucho tiempo pasando por alto sus agresiones verbales y miradas de desprecio, las ignore con el fin de que ustedes también lo hicieran conmigo. – dije acercándome más a ellas - Estúpidamente creí que hasta allí llegaba su rechazo hacia mi, pero hoy sobrepasaron todo los limites y _tú_ – dije señalando a Tanya – después de haber hecho algo tan bajo, te encaro y eres tan pero tan cobarde de pedir ayuda a "tus amigas" para que me saquen. Si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo ¡aquí! En mi cara – escupí la última frase.

- No se de que me estas hablando – se atrevió a decir la muy…

- Sabemos que ustedes subieron esas fotos a internet – dijo Rose

- Pero eso no es lo malo, lo malo es para que usan esas fotos. Ustedes son las que han creado ese rumor sobre Bella y yo – gritó Alice.

- Eso no es verdad - dijo Lola.

- Alguien le robo la cámara a Alice y extrajo las fotos, las subió al internet y colgaron esas noticias. Tu Lola, estuviste en ese bus, eres el perro faldero de estas dos y para confirmarlo la escuchamos hablar hace un rato – argumento Rose.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna ladrona y no robe ninguna cámara! – se defendió Lola.

- No, solo la memoria – refuto Alice.

- Ya esta bien, esta bien, fuimos nosotras y ¿Qué?, es lo que creemos, que tu y tu – dijo señalándome a Alice y a mi – son pareja y aunque esas fotos no lo confirme, el rumor esta corriendo – dijo riéndose. Me sorprendió que lo confesara tan rápido, era un gesto de valentía que hubiera reconocido… si no se hubiera estado escudando detrás de Lauren y Lola.

- Ya estuvo bueno – dijo Alice remangándose el sweater - yo me la sueno… - grito y salto hacia ella. Tanya emito un chillido mientras colocaba a Lola sobre si y Lauren estaba allí de pie en shock. Afortunadamente Rose y yo pudimos agarrar a la duende a tiempo.

- Alice vasta, te van despedir si le pegas – susurro Rose, para que las otras no escuchen.

- No me importas – siseo Alice.

-Bella… - me pido ayuda rose. Aunque no me sorprendía mucho ver a Alice en este estado, ya que no era la primera vez que ella tenia un problema con otra chica y estaba segura que tampoco era la ultima. Analice un poco la situación y no estaba bien que nos despidieran.

- Alice, no vale la pena, no te rebajes a su nivel – ella me vio con su mirada de "¿en serio?" enarcando una ceja, todo mientras seguía forcejeando contra nosotras para saltar sobre ellas, sabia que esa frase no iba a funcionar, pero lo intente.

- ¡Saquen a esta ridícula de aquí, ayuda! – grito Tanya y yo pensé "ya valió todo"

Lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta. Haciendo un despliegue sensacional de fuerza e ira, Alice se soltó del agarra de Rose y del mío, empujo de un solo manotazo a Lola y Lauren hasta llegar a Tanya quien la veía con los ojos abiertos de para en par y con una cara horror.

- ¡Alice NO, la cara de esa bruja esta asegurada en un millón de dólares! – grito Rose y Alice freno su ataque en seco.

- ¡! – chillo la bruja, con los ojos serrados y encogiéndose un poco.

- ¡Que esta pasando aquí! – escuchamos una voz desde la puerta… Jake.

- Por Dios Rose, para eso querías que las esperáramos en nuestros sitios – grito Emmett.

- No fui yo – rodo los ojos Rose – de hecho no fue nadie, Alice ni siquiera la toco.

- Bella ¿estas bien? – dijo Edward corriendo a mi lado, yo asentí - ¿todas están bien? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.

- Eddie, Eddie… esas mugrosas vinieron a matarme – chilló Tanya.

- cierto, nosotras terminamos una escena cuando esas vinieron a gritarnos – dijo Lauren

- Eso es cierto, pero fue después de que confesaran que ellas enviaron las fotos de Bella y Alice – dijo Rose.

- Eso es mentira – replico Tanya.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto Edward.

- Y todavía lo preguntas Edward, esa fue la primera en atacarme – interrumpió Tanya.

- Ya cállate Tanya, ya suficiente daño hiciste – contesto Edward – vámonos de aquí chicos, no tenemos nada más que hacer – continuo, me sujeto de la mano y guiándome hacia la puerta, seguidos del resto.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, ahora mismo voy a hablar con Sam – chillo Tanya – Lola y Lauren son testigos de lo que paso aquí, yo soy una estrella no tengo porque recibir esos tratos de gente…

Seth le cerró la puerta en la cara y dijo – Habla mucho ¿no?

Salimos de los jardines rumbo a las habitaciones y el primero en reír fue Emmett, más que una risa fue una carcajada y fue seguido por todos. Rosalie les conto con lujos de detalles lo que paso, y los chicos escuchaban atentamente.

Yo estaba un poco incomoda, la adrenalina provocada por la situación había descendido y me daba un poco de pena lo que había pasado, normalmente yo era la más calmada y Alice la revoltosa, pero en estas ocasión ambas nos habíamos encendido para armar bronca como dos fosforitos. Y tenia que reconocer que mi reacción en primer lugar había incitado el comportamiento de Alice y si no fuera por Rose, ella hubiera perdido su trabajo.

- ¿Estas bien? – me saco de mis pensamiento Edward.

-Si solo que, un poco preocupada, obviamente ella va a correr con el chisme a Sam y el se la puede agarrar con Alice. Además esta el asunto de las fotos y el rumor – dije preocupada. Edward me paso el brazo por los hombros y me pego más a su cuerpo.

- Tu tranquila yo hablo con Sam y le explico lo que paso – lo mire enarcando una ceja, si le contaba lo que paso nos botaba a todas – Bueno a grandes rasgos.

- Nosotros estábamos pensando en eso y puede que tengamos la solución – dijo Jake.

- Si se me ocurrió a mi – continuo un orgulloso Seth.

-Pero fue gracias a mi – dijo Emmett – verán, ustedes salen muy bien en esas fotos, que digo bien estupendas… ouch Rose - se quejo del golpe que le dio Rose, pero continuo – Y yo les dije aquí a mis compañeros que me encantaría hacer sido yo quien tomo esas fotos.

- Hay fue cuando se me ocurrió que si alguien tomo esas fotos, pues parte del rumor se desmentiría, sobre todo en eso que ustedes dos estaban solas, y esta persona desmentiría el rumor de que hay fotos mas "comprometedoras"

- Asi que… ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunté

- Yo tome las fotos – dijo Emmett restándole importancia.

- No se - dijo Alice negando – con Emmett tomando esa foto, ya somos tres y luego diran que fue un trió o algo así.

- Ya quisieran ustedes – dijo Emmett

Todos rieron, al parecer la fama de este lo precedía, pero en mi opinión la idea no estaba del todo mal.

- Mejor yo tome las fotos – interrumpió Rose – si no lo recuerdan, mi otra profesión es la de fotógrafa y tengo muchas fotos de ustedes, las fotos de Bella y Alice pueden ser un pedido mío para fotografiar a mis dos nuevas amigas y completar un álbum fotográfico de todos.

Todos asentimos con esa idea. Después de esa última hora de tensión volví a respirar mas tranquila y sin quererlo, bueno queriendo pero sin proponérmelo, recosté mi cabeza en el duro pecho de Edward. Me arme de valor y no cambie mi posición, así que seguimos caminando juntos. Rose nos apuro a todos hacia la laptop, decía que un amigo periodista le debía un favor y que iba a dar una pequeña entrevista vía internet a este, para aclarar el asunto del mal entendido de las fotos de sus amigas, diría que se le había extraviado la cámara y que el rumor era totalmente falso.

.

**0-*-0-*-0**

**Hola!** de verdad siento mucho haberlas dejado así en el capitulo anterior. Les confieso que me guie más por la cantidad de texto que por el final y cuando leí sus reviews me di cuenta.

Bueno, disculpen las divagaciones, yo nunca he estado o he visto una pelea a golpes entre chicas, aunque si me han dado ganas, algunas veces, de darle su "sacudida" a unas cuentas, pero con la violencia nada se gana. Solo uso con mis amigas el "agárrame que la mato" xD

**Déjenme sus opiniones!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

**0-*-0-*-0**

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

**Capitulo IX**

**Bella POV**

**.**

- Déjalo ya Isabella…

- Si claro… acaso eres tú la que va a enseñar la "pechonalidad" a Emmett, Alice- dije agarrando fuertemente la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo.

- ay Bella… si yo no tuviera a Jasper y Rose no fuera tan buena persona, ya estaría yo enseñándole la "pechonalidad" a Emmett – respondió Alice guiñándome un ojo.

- Si Bella, déjalo ya, además todavía tienes el bikini debajo de la toalla – apoyo Rose.

- Que está pasando aquí niñas, deberían estar en la playa – nos apuró Carmen.

- Bella que se las da de pudorosa… a estas alturas de su vida – acuso Rose.

- Es que Bella es "demasiado" pudorosa… - dijo Alice y yo rodé mis ojos, ok! Mi amiga hacia demasiado obvia mi virginidad.

- Chicas es la sexta vez que Sam me manda a llamarlas.

- ¿Y tú no tienes escenas que filmar perro?

- Las cancele, hoy hare horas extras si quieren pero esta escena no me la perderé – dijo Jake moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente al tiempo en que yo lo fulminaba con la mirada - ya sabes Bells, para mi futura carrera como director no seas mal pensada.

Si como no, desde que todos se enteraron que Rose y yo haríamos topless, la prensa, incluidos mis compañeros hombres, de reparto se habían concentrado demasiado en eso… todos menos Edward. Él había estado toda la mañana demasiado ocupado con sus escenas con Tanya, según Emmett, tratando de no darle motivos a la ogro para enfurecerse, como si eso fuera posible. En fin, lo único que sabía sobre él, es que me había enviado un mensaje de texto contándome que había hablado con Sam y no había ningún problema, mi "mal entendido" con Tanya estaba arreglado.

Moví mi cuello de un lado a otro, flexione mis piernas, estire mis dedos de la mano, estaba lista, "tu puedes hacerlo Bella" me repetía una y otra vez como un mantra. – Terminemos con esto de una vez….

.

.

.

_Nikki: En serio Nina, necesitas relajarte…_

_Nina: Puedes cubrirte Nikki, alguien nos puede ver y yo no quiero caer presa… otra vez._

_Nikki: (risas) que exagerada, en esta playa no está prohibido los topless, lo que sí está prohibido es estar tan cruda como tu… mírate mujer, ya quítate el brasier y cuéntame porque fuiste a prisión antes._

_Nina: No me quito nada… y fue a prisión por defender a los chicos de la manda en una pelea de bar._

_Nikki: tú los defendiste?_

_Nina: pues si… bueno defender, defender, defender en el estricto sentido de la palabra no, pero si le di sus bueno golpes a un tipo del otro equipo._

_Nikki: Ese es tu problema Nina… eres un chico más de la "manada", deberías comportarte más como una chicas y hacerte respetar…_

_Nina: yo me hago respetar._

_Nikki: No me interrumpas "Nino"… hacerte respetar como mujer y deberías empezar bronceándote, del resto como maquillaje, ropa y accesorios yo me encargo luego, pero primero empecemos bronceándote._

_Nina: Tú crees que eso me funcionaria?_

_Nikki: Si lo dices por Taylor, si, tengo mis dudas sobre si ama o no a Lucy, ya hazme caso Nino tara rara r ara (tarareando música sexy)…_

- Ouch…

- Corten! – grito Sam fulminando al causante del ruido, automáticamente salí de mi papel y fui más consciente de que estaba en bikini sobre una tumbona, al lado de nada más y nada menos que Rosalie Hale…. Qué vergüenza.

- Lo siento Sam, es que estoy descalzo y pise algo – se disculpó Seth.

- Eso te pasa por venir corriendo descalzo, solo para ver a las chicas – rio Jake.

- Es que estaba trabajando Jake no soy como otros que cancelan sus escenas sin más.

- Para empezar ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí, así que cállense – espero Sam unos segundo y nadie hablo – ahora si continuemos, luces, cámara…

- ¿De qué me perdí?

- ¡Jasper!

- Oh My God… es que aquí no hay seguridad? – grite más avergonzada si es posible.

- Cierto, quien eres tu – bramo Sam.

- Señor soy Jasper el novio de Alice , señor…

- Y amigo de Bella – ayudo Alice.

- Y amigo de Bella señor – completo Jasper en tono militar. Sam me pregunto con la mirada si era cierto y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, te puedes quedar pero al menor ruido te largas de mi set! – dijo Sam.

- Ya apúrense!

- Emmett cállate y regresa detrás de esa roca- volvió a gritar Sam, de tantos gritos ya nadie lo tomaba en serio, supongo que todos lo aceptábamos y no lo tomábamos muy apecho… pecho, me sonroje. Emmett se volvió refunfuñando algo sobre maltrato laboral – Nuevamente la última línea Rose, Luces, cámara, acción

.

_._

_Nikki: Si lo dices por Taylor, sí, tengo mis dudas sobre si ama o no a Lucy, ya hazme caso Nino tara rara r ara (tarareando música sexy)…_

- Disculpen, ¿llegue tarde?- dijo un sonrosado y más despeinado que de costumbre Edward, se notaba que había llegado corriendo.

- Corten!- grito Sam arrojando el guio al suelo – No Sr. Cullen, no llego tarde, simplemente esta no es su escena.

- Tranquilo Sam, veras, como protagonista de la película solo me preocupo por esta, por eso creo que la escena del topless no debe ir… en serio no crees que nos desviamos del tema.

- Ya hablamos esta mañana Edward, así que como protagonista de la película haz el honor de sentarte para que yo pueda continuar con mi trabajo – contesto Sam. Yo no entendía porque Edward estaba tan en contra de mi topless, ok, algo entendía, tan tonta no era como para no darme cuenta que Edward estaba celoso y era "algo" posesivo, pero debería dejarme hacer mi trabajo ¿no?, ósea, yo no era su novia ni nada, aunque su actitud me hizo pensar en algo.. ¿Qué tan celoso se puede poner Edward?

- Sam, ¿podemos hacer esto de una buena vez?

- ¡Esa es la actitud Swan!- bromeo Emmett, lo que gano la risa de todos y la mirada fulminante de Edward.

- Rose, querida, nuevamente la última línea.

.

_._

_Nikki: Si lo dices por Taylor, sí, tengo mis dudas sobre si ama o no a Lucy, ya hazme caso Nino tara rara r ara (tarareando música sexy)…_

_Nina: (lentamente cogí un lado del nudo del bikini en mí nunca, jalando y desatándolo con este movimiento…)_

- Grrrr…. – nos interrumpió un gruñido ¿Qué ser humano gruñe?

- Corten – dijo Sam en un tono lastimero.

- Oh maldito Cullen, si no estás conforme con esta escena te puedes ir del set, enciérrate en tu camerino o juega con tu estúpido celular y sin en el estreno sigue sin gustarte simplemente cierra los ojos o pide permiso para ir al baño, pero por una %&#! Vez déjame terminar esta escena, si? – dijo Rose a Edward, quien no se en que momento se había puesto de pie y estaba al lado del asistente de sonido que sostenía el micrófono en el aire.

- Yo solo me preocupo por ustedes Rose – "si por ustedes" ironizo Rose – por eso Sam no entiendo que hacen todos estos aquí – dijo señalando a Jake, Seth, Jasper, entre otros "ayudantes" que estaban en el plato – solo se deberían quedar los estrictamente necesarios Sam y el resto adiós.

Sam lo miro sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego totalmente derrotado ordeno el retiro de los "no necesarios" del plato incluidos Jake y Seth quienes al saber que Jasper era el novio de Alice, dramatizaban sobre como Edward siempre arruinaba la "diversión". Y claro, Edward se ofreció de asistente de sonido y sostuvo el micrófono.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte Swan – bromeo Rose.

- ¿A que te refieres Rose?

- Conseguirte un "casi" novio como Edward, justo antes de enseñarle las niñas a otro actor.

- Edward no es mi novio… y que sexy se ve celoso y enojado.

- Uyuyuy –dijo Rose, a lo que yo solo reí.

.

.

.

- Quítate esa sonrisa de idiota Emmett – ordeno Rose.

- Es casi una experiencia religiosa (8)

- No es justo.

- Que daño nos han hecho pequeño Seth – apoyo Jake.

- Chicos córtenla ya, no ven que Bella esta mas colorada que un tomate.

- Si Jake, Emmett ahí viene Edward… por eso yo digo que la inflación de Latinoamérica... hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?

- Sé que están hablando del topless Seth – respondió serio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso puedes escuchar conversaciones a distancia porque tus oídos están tan desarrollados como los de un vampiro o tal vez me lees el pensamiento?

- No seas tonto Seth, se dio cuenta porque la cara de Bella, esta guinda… ouch Rose!

- ya maduren quieren – dijo Rose sarcásticamente – ¿cómo estas Edward? ¿Ya terminaste de editar las escenas?, francamente no se para que tenemos a Sam si tu estas aquí.

Y tenía razón, ahora Edward lo hace todo en esta película…

**Flash back:**

- Sam en serio, si vamos a hacer esto hay que hacerlo bien, para empezar "Nina" es una chica dura pero es tan pura que no me parece que "Kellan" tenga que verla en esa situación.

- ¿Entonces que propones Edward? – pregunto Rose.

- Que si esta escena va si o si, que "Nikki" cubra con el hombro a "Nina" y este fuera del ángulo de Emmett.

- Y así dices llamarte mi amigo – rugió Emmett.

- Cálmate quieres, que podrás ver totalmente a Rose y parcialmente – escupió a regañadientes – a Bella.

- Gracias por lo que me tocas – rio la rubia mirándolo a ambos.

- Esperen un momento ¿sí?- dije cansada de la situación, si Edward se ponía así ahora que éramos "amigos" no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría si fuéramos algo más, claro en el hipotético caso de que eso pase – los guionistas pensaron así esta escena y así se hará.

- Ya escucharon todos a Bella, así que a sus lugares – apoyo Sam, mientras Edward se me quedaba viendo fijamente sorprendido, yo solo alce mis hombros restándole importancia y me gire para regresar a mi puesto.

- Gracias Bella, ya ves porque te quiero –me abrazo Emmett.

- Grr…. – ok, Edward es el único humano que gruñe – no te pases Emmett.

- Ay! Que celosito que estamos Eddie - rio Emmett.

- ¿Celoso? – Sam pasó su mirada de Edward a mí, genial ahora se estaba dando cuenta de nuestra "broma privada".

- Es que Edward quiere mi papel Sam, solo es eso – arreglo Emmett, a lo que Sam ordeno no más platica.

**Fin del flash back:**

.

.

- Edward, Sam te llama al estudio 7 – interrumpió uno de los asistentes de Sam.

- Listo, voy enseguida gracias – se puso de pie – Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo luego?- me susurro bajito, mientras el resto de mis compañeros bromeaban sobre la suerte de Emmett.

- Si claro.

- Genial, paso por tu habitación a las 7 pm.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tranquila es una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras se alejaba.

.

.

**0-*-0-*-0**

_Sé que no esta tan largo como corresponde, pero ustedes dirán si valió la pena la espera, no les digo nada más, FF es para disfrutar no para atormentarlas con mis cosas y los porque de mi demora, bueno de verdad siento mucho ser la bix k escribe después de tanto tiempo y…_

_Gracias por leerme iwal! _


End file.
